Rhythm and Blues
by LoNeStar2011
Summary: Maura is frustrated that Jane wont make a move. Frost finds out something interesting about Maura and helps her to "communicate" her feelings to Jane.
1. Chapter 1

Rhythm and Blues

"Let's go already, we are already late." Jane yelled at Frost from the car. She pushed on the horn and did not let go.

"I'm in ...I' m in...take your hand of the horn now Jane"

"Oh right"

"Jesus Jane, its 3 a.m., in the morning I have to live next to these people. Mr. And Mrs. Johnson have a toddler for crying out loud."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Listen Super Nanny I don't care who has a toddler, if I have to be up...Everyone has to be up." Jane yells at the neighbors peeking out from their windows. "You know you should look into a better neighborhood, you got some nosy neighbors."

Frost looked at her and just shook his head. It was his fault he was stuck being chaperoned by pain in the ass; don't wake me up on my day off Rizzoli.

"I only had to pass one test in shop and this entire night could have been avoided." he whispered to himself as they approached the crime scene.

Jane slammed the brakes and shifted into park. "one, the jumper cables come with instructions, two they are color coded, and three if you have to go to shop to learn that, there is something wrong with you." Jane yelled at him as they approached the scene. Maura was already there of course.

"Morning Barry, how's your anterior longitudinal ligament this fine evening." Maura said with a smirk clearly happy with her joke and completely ok with no one else knew what she was talking about; it was their loss she thought. It was a fine joke indeed.

"All his ant eater ligaments are fine Maura see ..." Jane lifts Frosts arms. "All in one piece. And it's morning by the way."

"Oh, morning of course. My sense of time must be off since I have not gone to bed yet."

"Hot date doc" Korsack adds as he meets up with the team. "Me too." He smiles and winks at Jane just to get a rise out of her. Everyone knows that teasing Maura about anything even remotely romantic around Jane is free game because for Jane to defend Maura on these topics would cause her to loose her cool. And Jane couldn't have that.

"Actually it was a rather interesting evening; Mark and I were discussing the ancient..."

"Stop, stop stop...this ladies and gentlemen is a Crime Scene. And as this is a Crime Scene we should be discussing the Crime...not anyone's hot anything." Jane said causing Frost and Korsack to give themselves knowing looks.

Maura looked at Jane in annoyance. She knew why she didn't want to hear about her supposed hot anything but until Jane was ready to talk to her she was not going to make the first move. As Jane walked away Maura whispered to Frost "Mark is gay you know. "

"I know you wouldn't do our girl like that"

"oh no Barry I would...do your girl as you put it. She won't do me that's e problem."

"You know I can hear you right doc..." Korsack walks by and smiles. These two were going to be the death of him.

"Come on Doc...We will work on that whisper thing this I got just the song."

9090909090909090

Back at her desk Jane was racking her brain trying to figure out who "Mark" was. If he was important she would have mentioned him right. Her frustration was beginning to get to her so she loosened her ponytail and let her hair fall around her shoulders. "Damn it, 5,000 'Marks'" Jane sighs as her search finally begins to populate. "I need more info" she says a little too loudly.

"Jane, the doc has only had the body for an hour, technically we don't know if there is any foul play yet." says Korsack

"huh, oh yeah right, the stiff from this 'evening'...I am just going to go see if she needs anything...I mean knows, yeah...knows anything."

Korsack smiles and nods his head.

99090909090909

As the elevator doors open, Jane takes a deep breath. She does not know what has come over her lately but the thought of just going to see Maura brightens her day. It started out slowly, and then one day she had this ache to just be near her. When she realized it she knew it had to stop right away. She was her friend. As she walked into the Morgue she caught a glimpse of Maura and she took her breath away.

"damn..." she thought "why does she do this to me

"it's only been an hour Jane...I don't even know if..."

"I know I know...I just had to um...see you...I mean check on you...I mean ..."

Maura smiles knowingly. She was attracted to Jane the moment she met her but the detective was a mystery to h. At first were longing glances, then touches that lasted forever. Jane never made a move thought and Maura knew she would not risk her only friend for a silly crush, especially one that was unrequited.

"it's alright detective...your um...patience is legendary"

Hearing Maura joke with her snapped her out of her fog and she was able to jump into friend mode

"that's me...legendary"

"right" Maura smirks making Jane blush slightly. "oh this is interesting" Maura says as she is inspecting the victim's heart. "it seems you still get to have your day off detective...heart attack."

"oh" Jane says slightly disappointed

"are you alright Jane, I would have thought this would be wonderful news...for you of course not the victim necessarily."

"no it's um great thanks...see you Monday then." Jane says in a childlike tone

That's strange Maura thought, a day off usually and no crime is Jane's favorite thing. Unless...no. Could she...could she be wishing she would be spending more time with me even if it involves a crime and a lot of paperwork? N0...stop being silly Maura.

As she looks up she realizes Jane has left. "damn it"

90909090909090

Jane pushes the elevator button so hard it almost breaks. "she didn't even look up...see you Monday...smooth move Rizzolli.

As she steps out of the elevator she screams at Frost " grab your panties Frost, the Rizzolli train is leaving the station. Vic had a bad ticker"

"oh really, that's good I guess...not for him I mean but you know."

"yeah yeah day off, weekend blah blah...you coming"

"actually my car was dropped off last night so I am good thanks"

"whatever, don't call me"

Frost turns to Korsack "what was that"

"Train Rizzolli"

909090909090909090

"Oh no no no, don't do this to me. Not today" Frosts screams at his car as he turns the key for the fourth time. "Come on you piece of shit"

"Language Barry" Maura says as she walks by. "I am going to have to speak to Jane about this. It seems since you have been her partner, your curse word ratio has gone up"

Frost gets out of the car and slams the door. "Sorry Doc, its just I have a hot lunch date today and I am not calling Jane. She left here in a mood."

"Oh you saw that huh?" Maura says

"Oh we saw it, what happened anyways?"

"Jane seemed disappointed that there was no crime and then mentioned seeing Monday. Her reaction confused me, you know how she loves to solve murders, that I got lost in thought and before I snapped out of it she was gone. I never answered her Barry, now she thinks I don't want to see her Monday."

Frost busts out in laughter and Maura stares at him

"Doc, while I know how much Jane loves her job she was probably more upset that she had no excuse to spend the weekend with you."

"Oh, why didn't she just say that. I would love to be coming home to her right now."

"I don't know Maura, I'm sorry. You guys are perfect for each other."

"I have given her space Barry. Waited. I don't know what else to do. I don't want to scare her off."

"Maybe that's the issue. Maybe you have given her to much space and time."

"I don't know Barry."

"Just give her a clue, maybe she doesn't think you feel the same"

"Barry if my skirts get any shorter you will have to arrest me."

"That's man bait Maura, Jane sees it, but she is probably beating herself for noticing you know…her best friend like that. I don't mind of course."

There it was. She had to give Jane a more direct clue. But what?

"Enough about me…what are we going to do about this hot lunch date?"

"I will call and cancel, tell her I have some weird stomach thing. Hey could you write me a note…"

Maura smiled, this girl must be something. "I tell you what Barry, you can take my car….just give me a ride home and she is all yours."

Frost could not move he was stunned the Doc would let him borrow her car.

"Barry….Barry are you ok?"

"Its an R8 Maura."

"Yes that's right its parked right over there, you coming?"

"Hell yeah"

"Language Barry"

9090909090909090909090909

Later that evening Maura heard her car pulling into the driveway.

"10 PM, that must have been some lunch." She says as she opens the door. Frost smiles.

"Yeah well your car kind of does something to the ladies."

"You know surprisingly enough it has the opposite affect on men. They get all bummed out I drive a better car."

"Well I tried to explain to Bianca that it was not my car but she did not believe me. One thing led to another and…"

"Bianca as in the former Miss America who owns the coffee shop Bianca?"

"The one and only"

"Wow. Wait you said she didn't believe it wasn't your car."

"Yeah I tried to tell her it was yours and she checked your ipod in the car and then…"

"Oh"

"Oh is right Doc….how long have you been listening to hip hip and r&b?"

"Come in"

They sat on Maura's couch, Barry had a confused look on his face.

"Soooooo"

"Well I have never been really good with words and one of my therapist suggested I communicate using music. I tried classical…but no words. Tried country…too depressing. Tried Rock…too intense. Then I heard Boys to Men on the radio and it was perfect. After them I just could not get enough of R&b and they moved me into hip hip and the rest was just …."

Frost sat there with the biggest grin on his face.

"Dedicate a song to her."

"Dedicate a song to who?"

"Jane doc…you said it yourself you are not the best with words. So tell her how you feel with a song. Not a sappy one though…one that will leave no room to the imagination."

"I don't know Barry."

"I checked your Ipod Doc, you hav like 5000 songs on there. You mean to tell me there is not one song that you know will get Jane's attention."

Maura smilled wickedly. She knew exactly the one she wanted

"That's the one." Frost said as he noticed Maura's look. "Lust always gets the blood going."

90909099090909090909090

Monday morning had come and all Maura had to do was come up to see the team to begin. Frost knew if she came up the game was on. That is what they decided.

"Morning guys, Jane"

Frost looks up and smiles. Game on.

"Hey Maura thanks again for letting me borrow your ride."

"No problem Barry."

"Wait" Jane says. "You let him borrow your car, you don't even let me touch the keys."

Crap Maura thought. Forgot about that.

"I know, I am sorry Jane but Barry had an emergency."

"Oh yeah….I am sure giving Miss America a ride was an emergency." Jane scoffs

"How do you know about that….um anyways Doc. Nice ipod selection. Jane you know she has like 5000 songs. And a playlist with everyone's name on them.

Jane perked up. "I need to get my hands on that ipod" she thought

"Way to be a creeper Frost. That's personal." Jane said

"Its okay Jane, I knew it was in there. There is not one some on anyone playlist that I would not mention if asked." There it was. She said it.

"Oh" Jane said.

"I know mine" said Korsack. He had no clue what was going on but Frost told him that he was responsible for one thing and one thing only this morning and that was to say that line.

"Me too" Barry said smugly

"Well I have o be heading back, let me know if you need me." Maura said as she walked away

"No no no wait….I have to know mine." Jane said without thinking

"Jane, yours is a rather long playlist."

"What about the first song then?"

"Oh…well that's easy. Its been the same since the day I met you. Its Hey Daddy by Usher. Bye Jane." Maura turned and walked away leaving a stunned Jane in her way

As soon as Maura said the song Frost spit out his coffee across the room. He told her to be blunt but damn.

"I have to go." Jane said in a panic

"I am sorry M'am we don't carry that song here." Said the guy at the record store

"What do you mean you don't have that song. What kind of record store are you."

"The only kind that is left….an oldies record store. If you want something from this year you are going to go on itunes lady."

"Ugh." Jane said in frustration and stormed out. She had gone to three record stores and non carried the song. She had to know what it was.

"Tommy pick up the phone" she screams into her cell

"Whats up sis"

"Do you know the singer who ushers?"

"Nooooo but I know an Usher."

"Right. I need to hear a song by him. Its called Hey Daddy."

"Oh sure no problem sis. I will drop off the cd to you. Where are you?"

Twenty minutes later Tommy met up with Jane and handed her the cd. "Track Six" he says

Track six she thought. One song and it would be answered….friends or…

Baby, I just wanna get your attention  
>I really wanna be all up in your head<br>Cuz what I got you gonna want to get some yeah  
>But girl that's only if you ain't scared<p>

And I won't knock or ring no bells  
>You just float bottom up in the air<br>I'll get you hot, I know you oh so well  
>And when I walk in, all that I wanna hear<p>

Is you say Daddy's home, Daddy's home for me  
>And I know you've been waiting for this loving all day<br>You know your daddy's home (daddy's home), and it's time to play (so it's time to play)  
>So you ain't got to give my loving away<br>So all my ladies say hey hey HeyDaddy  
>Hey hey hey daddy<br>So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy  
>Hey hey hey daddy<p>

I ain't gotta do a lot of flexes  
>Shorty you already know what it is<br>And girl tonight we'll gonna do a lot of sexin'  
>Can't nobody do your body like this ohh<p>

"Oh my God" Jane says forgetting that Tommy is in the car

"What"

"Get the hell out Tommy I got to go" 630 Maura is home by now Jane thought. "I wont ring no bells….."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great response. I did not expect to submit something so soon but I figured what could be the harm right. I hope everyone enjoys. More to come from these ladies. Thanks to "Tenaji" for the "threw down" comment in your review...It kind off kicked of this chapter.

90909090909090909090909090

Chapter 2

Jane arrived at Maura's house in record time. It wasn't till she walked up to the door did she realize what was about to happen. Right now though there were no issues, no second guessing. Maura made it perfectly clear what she wanted and she was not going to back down. Maura threw it all in. Jane used her key and walked in. The house was quite, a light coming from underneath Maura's bedroom door. Jane walked up to the door, pulled her hair out of her ponytail, and threw her leather jacket on the floor. Without hesitation she kicked in the door. Maura was in the middle of undressing when she screamed out the only name she thought of when she was scared...

"Jane"

"How did you know it was me?" Jane asked with a smirk on her face. Her eyes wondered down from Maura's shocked eyes to her bare shoulders, past her perfectly round breast. "Oh my God" Dr. Maura Isles is standing in front of me in her In a strapless bra, thong and six in heels Jane thought. "You always scream my name out that like?"

Seeing the lust in her eyes Maura collected herself and answered, "actually no, most of the times it's Jane oh god...Jane...yes right there don't stop."

Jane smiled and walked over to where Maura was standing. She kicked the dress that had pooled on the floor to the side in order to stand as close to her as possible. "You sure there isn't a Hey Daddy in there" Jane said in her sultriest voice. She felt Maura shiver as her hands gripped her hips and pulled them closer. Before Jane could complain she felt Maura pulling her tank of and as if in one motion going straight for her belt. Before she knew it they were both naked pressed up against each other. No words said, just heavy desperate breathing.

"Jaaaannnee" Maura moaned

"Now that's more like it. Now I believe your ass is supposed to be up the air." Jane said as she turned Maura around, bit her earlobe and pushed her on the bed.

Maura's mind was racing. All she could think about was the best of that song and Jane's hands on her body. When she picked that song out she thought she would be the one in charge, would be the one making Jane beg. Jane, however, saw things differently. After months of insecurities and second guessing Jane had had enough. She wanted Maura Isles and she was going to have her tonight.

"Jane" Maura moaned again. This was quickly becoming one of Jane's favorite sounds. Maura could feel Jane smile as she trailed kisses from her neck down her back. With a swift slap to her ass, Maura arched back and into Jane.

"As much as I enjoy the view from back here Doctor, I want to see your face while I make you scream my name"

"Jane I need you"

"I know baby, you got me"

With one motion Jane flipped Maura over and Captured her lips. The kissed deepened as Jane spread Maura's legs with her thigh. Jane began to suck on Maura's neck as her hands wondered down and lightly cupped her breast only to release them instantly. Back and forth, back and forth she grazed her nipples with her fingernails, her lips never breaking from her neck.

Maura moaned, she ached for her breasts to be grabbed harder to be pulled into Jane's mouth but Jane teased her just going back and forth. Suddenly Jane looked into Maura's eyes and smiled.

Soon Jane moved on top of Maura and intertwined their legs. Their cores inches apart Jane looked down on Maura before thrusting her hips and core into her. They were both dripping wet and swollen and the moment the connected they both screamed each others names.

Pumping faster and faster against each other, Jane leaned over Maura and captured a breast into her mouth.

"Fuck, Jane" Maura screamed out

"you are so hot" Jane panted

"Faster Jane, ...Hardeeeeerrrr" Maura screamed

Jane's hips took a mind of their own and thrust into Maura like never before. With one last suck of her nipple they both came hard and fast. Jane crashed on top of Maura.

"What's the next song on my playlist?" Jane whispered


	3. Blues

Blues

Sunlight crept into Maura's room and shone directly into Jane's eyes. She opened them slowly and realized she was spooning a very naked Maura Isles. Jane smiled as she inhaled Maura's scent. Suddenly, Maura's phone began to vibrate. Maura reached over and instinctively answered. Jane did not want the morning to end so she pretended to be asleep.

"Isles" Maura said in a very sleepy voice. "What, who is this….Oh Mark….um it's not really a good time right now"

Hearing the name Mark made Jane perk up; Maura on the other hand had not fully awoken and did not realize Jane was still sleeping wrapped around her.

"Mark sweetheart, it's really not a good time."

"Sweetheart!" Jane thought, "What the Fuck".

"It's nothing Mark, really. It was just a long night. Nooooo…nothing like that. It's not important….sure sure you can come over later. Yes we can continue where we left off….aaaahhhh what the hell" Maura screamed as she was pushed over by Jane.

"Jane, sweetheart where are you going…Mark Mark I have to go."

"Don't you sweetheart me…and please don't stop talking on my account….Mark she is all yours" Jane screamed at Maura as she dressed and stormed out of the bedroom.

"What the hell is going on?" Maura thought. Still trying to wake up she ran behind Jane not realizing she was not wearing any clothing.

"Jane, stop…where are you going?"

"I am going home Maura…So you and your sweetheart MAARRRKKKK can …how did you phrase it…Continue where you left off. I cannot believe I was so stupid to believe that this could happen. That the first time I wake up in my girlfriend's arms she forgets that I am there and them makes plans to see someone else."

"Girlfriend, Jane I never…"

"Oh I get it Maura thanks…you don't have to spell it out for me. I was just some random fuck you wanted to score right. God I am so fucking stupid."

"Jane Rizzoli, stop that right now. I don't know what kind of woman you think I am but just give me a second to wake up and explain this." Maura said frustrated. She didn't know how this morning ended up getting so messed up but she knew she had to fix it. Jane was clearly upset.

"I don't need you to explain anything, I heard the entire thing." Jane shouted

"I don't know what you think you heard Jane, but I can explain."

"I am not stupid Maura, you said I was nothing…I was not important." A tear escaped Jane's eyes igniting her anger even more. She hated this, she had to go.

"Jane, please"

"I have to go Maura"

Maura stood naked in her living room wondering if she was still dreaming. Her alarm went off in her bedroom and she realized she was indeed awake and that what just happed was in fact not a dream. Tears started to fall and she wondered how she would get through this day.

Jane stormed into work and slammed into Frost.

"Watch it would ya" Frost said in a teasing tone

"Screw you Frost" Jane said

"Hey what's the matter?" Frost said in a confused tone. He would have thought Jane would be in a great mood today. "You and Doc get into a fight or something?"

"Listen Frost, I want you to get something….as a matter of fact EVRYONE LISTEN UP….THERE IS NO ME AND THE DOC…AND THERE WILL NEVER BE." Jane yelled at the entire squad. She had not noticed that Maura had just walked in. As she turned she saw tears in Maura's eyes.

"Jane,I…"

"Save it Doctor" Jane said as she stormed off

"Doc what happened?" Frost asked concerned

"I don't know Barry" Maura said, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"Come on; let's go to your office."

"And she didn't let you explain?" Frost asked

"No…she just lost it. I didn't even get to tell her who Mark was. He is gay for crying out loud. She said I said that she was nothing that she was unimportant. God Barry she means everything to me. A part of me wants to go to her and tell her how wrong she is and then….then there is a part of me that is just ….."

"Pissed off?" Frost said. He understood. He has been in that place before.

"Yeah, I mean what type of person does she think I am? Is this how she is going to be? One misunderstanding and she is out?"

"I don't know Doc" Frost was pissed.

"I need to get back to work Barry….thanks."

"You hang in there Doc."

A very pissed of Barry Frost walked out of the Morgue and began looking for his partner. As he turned into the deli he saw Jane near the coffee machine.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Frost shouted at Jane

"Shut up Frost, you don't know what you are talking about."

"I know that you just yelled at my friend upstairs, I know you made her cry."

"Well she made me cry first." Jane shouted surprising both of them

"Listen Jane, I don't know what you think you heard but you are wrong. She thinks the world of you. I mean the song is just the beginning, you need to stop and listen before you screw this up."

"What I heard?...Song? Have she been talking to you Frost. What do you know about this? Jane asked, her anger rising.

"Um…" Frost stammered wondering how much he should say

"Spill it, I'm your partner"

"Screw it. I knew about the song…actually I recommended it."

"What?"

"Well not the specific song but I recommended that she dedicate a song to you. I knew she had a crush on you and we both knew you would never act on it so I told her to dedicate a song to you. You know to show you how she felt. Anyways you need to know something Jane… Mark is gay."

"WHAT"

"He is gay; Mark and Maura went to college together. He recently moved to Boston and has come out of the closet. Maura has been helping him being OUT."

"Oh my God…why didn't she say anything?"

"Um from what I hear, you didn't give her much of a choice."

"I have to go talk to her"

"I do not think that is such a good idea right now Jane….she is past the talking stage…right about now she is probably cutting up your picture into tiny little pieces. Trust me; I have dated more women than you."

"I am so stupid"

"Yup, if I had a woman like the Doc…man she could…"

"Shut it and help me fix this."

"What makes you think I can fix this…there is a reason I have dated more woman than you….I have yet to get past the tiny little pieces stage."

"Great"

"Jane….are you sure…"

"Am I sure about what?"

"How you feel about the Doc…are you sure?"

"Yes Frost…I …I…love her. I have to fix this."

"Okay, come to my place tonight."

"What for?"

"R&B 101"


	4. R&B 101

R&B 101

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty quickly. Jane was called in to discuss a few cold cases and Frost worked on clearing some of his paperwork. Jane insisted that Frost check on Maura throughout the day. Each time he came up with a new update for Jane which was not looking too good for her. Maura caught on pretty quickly on what Jane was doing and promptly told Frost to tell her to do her own snooping. After they were both for the day, Jane drove over to Frost's apartment.

"Jane…come in please. Pardon the mess." Frost said. Jane looked around confused; there was not a thing out of place.

"Um sure Frost, I think I can handle your um "mess".

"Sooooo, any ideas on how you gonna fix this" Frost asked

"Nooooo Frost, that's what I am here for…" Jane said, pouting in the process

"Listen Jane, I know some things about Maura. Things that we discussed as friends. So if you are not serious about her, I don't know that I want to betray her."

"I know she is your friend and I probably do not deserve anything after embarrassing her at work like that but you got to believe me….I love her. I need to make this right."

"Ok well, what do you know Rhythm and Blues."

"Um is this a trick question or something…" Jane said exhaustingly. She had no idea where he was going with this or how it was going to help.

"Just bare with me Jane. So when I borrowed the Doc's ride…." Jane cuts him off "I still can't believe she let you drive her car."

"Yeah well you'll just have to get over that. Anyways, when I played her Ipod I learned the Doc has an interesting taste in music. She has like every R&B and Hip Hop CD ever made"

"Maura, Dr. Maura Isles" Jane said surprised

"That's what I thought, I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it myself. Anyways when I returned her car, I asked her about it. After talking for a while she pretty much said the music helps her communicate."

"So when she couldn't tell me how she felt you recommended she dedicate a song to me. Thanks for that by the way…the night was incredible"

"Really, what happened?"

"Nice try"

"Can you blame me, The Doc is hot I mean that blue dress is…"

"Shut it"

"Alright Alright"

"So your saying I should dedicate a song to her"

"I think you need to communicate how you feel about her and since you have to apologize first…I don't think one song is gonna cut it"

"I am screwed Frost, I don't know anything about Music"

"Tat's why I am here Jane….ready"

"Yup"

"Okay we already know you have to apologize so take this CD, track 6 should do it. Now, when you think of Maura what is the first thing you think about…"

"Love"

"Okay these should be good" Frost hands Jane another three CD's

"What do you see in your future with Maura?"

"Frost that's personal"

"Jane…I think we are beyond that don't you"

"Ok, I want her forever"

"Okay …these will help"

"Frost, you have given me 10 CD's"

"That's it, here take these as well."

"Okay."

"Take them Home Jane, listen to them. Then figure out what you are going to tell her"

"Thanks."

"Good Luck"

Four hours later Jane had listened to all the CD's and knew exactly what she wanted to say. The problem was how she was going to get Maura to see her. She had one idea but it required her to admit being a dumbass to even more people. She dialed the number anyways, she couldn't let the night get away from her.

"Prentiss" the woman on the other end answered.

"Um, hello…My name is Jane, I am a friend of Maura's"

"Is she Okay, did something happen to her"

"She is okay….well she is wicked pissed off at me but she is physically fine." Jane said a little upset at herself that she didn't say that to begin with. Of course her friends would worry.

"Jane…is the Jane. Detective Rizzolli right?" Prentiss asked

"Yes" Jane said a little surprised. She knew Emily Prentiss was a good childhood friend of Maura's. She called her because Maura told her she worked for the FBI. Jane knew if anyone could help her with her crazy idea it would be the FBI.

"So let me guess, Maura told you how she felt and you screwed it up."

"Um yes that's what happened, how did you know?"

"Jennifer, you owe me five bucks" Emily yells at someone

"You bet on me being a screw up? Great." Jane says feeling even more embarrassed.

"Haha, no Jane I am sorry. I just had a bet with my wife that you would do the same thing I did when she told me she had a thing for me." Emily laughs. When she first heard about Jane from Maura she knew her friend had a crush. It was Emily and Jennifer relationship that gave Maura hope.

"Okay"

"It's a long story, so how can I help you"

"Well, as you have already guessed, I have screwed up. And I need to apologize but…"

"Let me guess, she won't see you."

"Exactly, I want to tell her how I feel, but I need some …how do I say this…technological help"

"Don't say another word….I will text you a number and Jane….."

"Yes"

"You hurt her one more time and I will make you disappear"

"Understood and Emily…."

"Yes"

"Thank you"

"Take care of our girl Detective"

"Detective can you hear me" a voice said over Jane's Bluetooth

"Loud and clear. Are you sure you will be able to break into her wireless? Jane asks hesitantly.

"Oh my dear sweet girl, I broke in in less than 30 seconds. Tell the Doc we need to discuss her choice of password. Way to easy."

"Oh. Ok. Guess I just have to give you the go ahead then"

"Yup. Waiting"

"Okay lets do it."

"You are live in 5, 4, 3, 2, …."


	5. 1!

1….

Maura was sitting on her couch trying to wrap her mind around the last few days. She knew Jane was impulsive but she just could just not get over the fact that her friend treated her like that. She canceled her get together with Mark and was about to go to bed when she heard Jane's voice coming from her surround sound.

"Maura, I know I don't deserve your but I just wanted to tell you that I am so sorry" Jane's voice fades out and music begins to play

_I'm sorry, yes I am, for everything that I've done.  
>How can I do this right, without you in my life.<em>

_I'm sorry for, what I've done.  
>I broke your heart, now we're apart.<br>I'm sorry for, making you cry.  
>I broke your heart, now I'm alone.<br>I'm by myself._

_Tell me why, why I made my baby cry.  
>I know I love you but why,<br>Should I put you through all of these changes.  
>Never mind all those I said cause I, didn't mean a thing.<br>I promised you, I only want you in my life, oh._

Maura looked around and was shocked. She went to the window and didn't see anyone.

"Maura" Jane's voice came through again. "I know that I could say I am sorry forever but I would rather share how I feel about you. When I first met you I was in awe, I didn't care that people called you the Queen of the Dead, I thought you were great from the beginning."

_Some say you're crazy  
>Say that you're no good<br>Say your family's cursed with bad blood  
>But I think you're cute and misunderstood<br>And I wouldn't change you if I could_

_Let'em talk you down  
>Call you names<br>My mind's made up  
>It ain't gonna change<br>I'm sure in my heart  
>Happy and free<br>You're the one you're the one  
>You're the one for me<em>

_I think you're sensitive and sweet  
>Stay as you are don't change a thing<em>

"As we became better and better friends I began to have romantic feelings for you Maura. There wasn't a moment that went by that I didn't think about you…."

_With every passing moment  
>Thoughts of you run through my head<br>Everytime that I'm near you  
>I realize that your heaven sent<em>

_I think your truly something special  
>Just what my dreams are really made of<br>Let's stay together you and me  
>There's no one like you around<br>Oh Baby_

_I really like what you've done to me  
>I can't really explain it, I'm so into you….<em>

"It's not just about your beauty…."

_Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she moves  
>And I can't figure it out<br>there's something about her.  
>Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you<br>And I can't figure it out  
>it's somethin about her<br>She's fly effortlessly  
>That's the kinda girl I need<br>She got her own thing  
>that's why I love her<br>Miss Independent  
>Won't you come and spend a little time<br>She got her own thing that's why I love her  
>I look at her and it makes me proud<br>There's something about her  
><em>

"You are so special Maura, and I am just asking for one chance cause…."

_I don't have to think about it  
>I've never been in love<br>I've only dreamed about it  
>I wondered what it was<em>

_But now I think I know it's clear to me  
>You've made me understand<br>I'm so proud to say I love you,  
>And I'm so proud to be yours<br>Yes I am._

_I promise I'll never hurt you  
>I'll never make you cry<br>No_

_I promise I'll never hit you  
>Cross my heart and hope to die<br>I know I'll keep you safe, I'll keep you warm  
>I'll keep you satisfied<br>Be your sunshine in the morning  
>Be your everything at night<em>

_You told me what you wanted  
>I gave you what you needed<br>I told ya that I'd love you, make it good for you and me  
>I never make a promise that I can't keep, that ain't me<em>

_Ain't no way to get around it  
>No cause now you're stuck with me<br>Did you know that yo'd be surrounded  
>By my love and ecstacy<br>This is the staart of one great love afair  
>That never, never, never gonna end<br>We can share the world together  
>This is where it begins<em>

_Girl, I'll stand by you, if you give me your hand  
>I'll make love to you baby, Your every wish is my command<br>Let play out your fantasies I'll make you u lose your mind  
>Take you places you ain't never been before,<br>I promise you in time…._

Just then the music fades out and the doorbell rings. Maura rushes to the door and opens it to find Jane crying on the other side. Standing there she could no longer hold on to her frustrations from the day, she just had to reach out and feel her Jane.

"Maura I am so …."

"I know Jane. Me too"

"I love you"

Just then Marvin Gay's Lets Get it On begins to play and Maura looks at Jane. Jane is mortified and begins to stutter…

"Um …wait that was not me…Penelope"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself"

"Penelope huh." Maura says, just now figuring out how Jane managed her little stunt.

"Garcia Out"__


	6. As soon as all the Songs were Done

As soon as all the songs were done and Jane's entire heart laid on the line Jane was exhausted and collapsed into Maura's arms. Maura comforted Jane and slowly walked them to her bedroom. There were no more songs to hear no more words to say, it was just enough silence that allowed them to hear their hearts beat in unison.

Once in bed, Maura spooned Jane knowing that while Jane had screwed up she was emotionally raw and needed her strength. Lying next to the woman she loved Maura kissed Jane's neck softly. Joan moaned and leaned back into Maura. Spurred on by Jane, Maura slipped her hand underneath Jane's shirt and caressed her breast. Jane sunk lower into the bad and let herself be taken by Maura.

As if in slow motion Maura kissed, sucked, and felt. Without a sound, Jane arched as she reached her peak and shook in Maura's arms. They came together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The Next Morning

"Good Morning Sunshine" Maura whispered at Jane. She had been awake for an hour and had made breakfast.

"How long have you been awake" Jane asked sleepily.

"Long enough to make breakfast, not long enough to have showered…" Maura said with a wicked smile

Jane began to inhale her breakfast and Maura laughed out loud.

"Easy…the shower isn't going anywhere and if I have to give you the Heimlich maneuver it will definitely kill the mood"

"You want to lick what?"

"Oh Jane, really." Maura said and they burst into laughter.

Upon hearing her daughters laugh Angela, who had come into the kitchen, thought she would come up and say hello. The door to Maura's bedroom was open and Angela walked in.

"JANE" Angela screamed

"Ma" Jane screamed back. She knocked over her breakfast and Maura as she tried to cover up.

"Jane, what the hell are you doing in Maura's bed…NAKED" Angela said shaking

Jane got up got and wrapped herself in a sheet and went to look after Maura.

"Sweetheart, are you alright' Jane said lovingly

"SWEATHEART…what do you mean SWEATHEART" Angela began pacing

"Ma…calm down please" Jane said

"I will most certainly not CALM DOWN JAAANNNEEE. What the hell is going on in here?"

"Angela please" Maura said

"That's Mrs. Rizzoli to you" Angela retorted back shocking all of them including herself. She didn't know where this was coming from. She loved Maura but right now she could not think straight.

"Ma, what the hell is wrong with you"

"It's ok Jane, I'll go. Give you two some privacy" Maura said, she was visibly upset and this infuriated Jane.

"Maura this is YOUR HOUSE, you are not going anywhere. Ma, Maura is my girlfriend. While this is not how I wanted you to find out, you have a real knack for intruding soooo congratulations." Jane walked over to Maura and blocked her from leaving her room.

"And what exactly are you congratulating me for Jane, that I have a, a, a, LESBIAN for a daughter!"

"Get Out" Angela looked up expecting Maura to have said those words but they were coming from Jane. Maura was just starring at her with tears in her eyes.

Just then both their phones went off and they all knew what that meant.

"We have to go to work; I want you out of this house and out of my life. I don't want to see you." Jane said walking away.

"Jane, you don't mean that" Maura said

Angela just stood there. She could not believe that Maura was still defending her.

"I SAID GET OUT" Jane yelled and shook Angela out of her daze. She started crying and ran out.

Maura ran into Jane's arms

"Jane I am so so sorry"

"Sssshhh baby you don't have anything to be sorry for. It's me who should be apologizing. I am sorry."

Just then Jane shed a tear. She could not believe her mother would do something like that. Their phones rang again and Jane went into work mode.

"Maura get in the shower, I will answer the phone and drive us where we need to go."

Maura just nodded and did as she was told.

At the Crime Scene both Jane and Maura looked like they did not want to speak to anyone and everyone respected their wishes.

"Yo, Janie alright?" Frankie asked Frost

"I would say that's a negative, but her and Maura look like they are pissed at the same thing instead of each other so I am not complaining" Frost said and continued looking at the scene.

The crime scene was at an abandoned building that had been falling apart. A young man was found with no apparent wounds. It was called in by a homeless man so there were no witnesses. Frost was looking over a 55 gallon barrel full of garbage when there was a loud crack above him. Jane looked up and ran over to Frost. She knocked Frost over and a beam fell and hit Jane in the head and knocked her unconscious.

"Jane" Maura screamed and ran over to her

"We need a bus, officer down" Frost yelled into his radio

At the Hospital

Jane was being wheeled into the hospital when Angela and Frankie ran into the Emergency Room. Maura was giving the ER Doctors Jane's vitals.

"You get away from her" Angela screamed at Maura surprising Frankie

"Angela I…" Maura said

"No…get away from her"

"Ma! What is wrong with you" Frankie yelled

Jane was being wheeled into the back for observation and Maura instinctively followed. Angela grabbed her by the arm and prevented her from following.

"She doesn't need you, she needs her mother. Was she protecting you…Frankie said she moved someone out of the way…was it you" Angela screamed at Maura

Frankie and Maura just stood there in shock watching.

"Frankie go" Maura whispered

"Maura'

"Go, she will need you"

Maura turned around and exited the hospital. Once outside she did not cry, Jane needed her to be strong. She took her phone out and made a phone call.

"Prentiss"

"Emily" Maura said

"Maura honey, what's the matter."

"It's Jane. Is your Mother in town, I am at Mass General."

Emily heard Maura's tone and knew her friend was being strong.

"Um let me check…yeah Mother is town."

"I need her."

"I'll make the call"

Both Emily and Maura had the same relationships with their mothers. They were both independent and Emily knew that when Maura said she needed the Ambassador it was not for motherly support but political power. As soon as she called her Mother, she booked a flight herself.


	7. Six Hours Later

Six hours later Jane was out of Surgery. Her brain had swelled and surgeons had successfully released the pressure in her brain. The only thing left to do was wait for Jane to wake up. Frost, Korsack, and Frankie had visited, but they could not stand to be in the room with Angela. Not wanting to have that negative energy in the room they spoke to Jane and left the room. Once alone in the room Angela began crying and had to step out. As stepped out she walked straight into the Ambassador.

"This is a private area, are you lost" Angela said

"I am well aware of the hospitals privacy rules" the Ambassador stated back coldly. Emily had called her and told her what happened to Jane. Neither Maura nor Emily asked for her "support" often so when Maura asked her to check in on Jane she did not hesitate. The Ambassador was on the hospital's board and her family was a 51% supporter of all the Surgeon's research projects. While this was a private room no one was going to remove her.

"Can I help you" Angela stated, she did not like this woman one bit

"I am here to check on Jane"

"Who are you to my Jane?"

"No one, but my goddaughter is Maura"

Upon hearing Maura's name, Angela visibly cringed. Just then Jane's doctor came into the room.

"Ambassador Prentiss, how are you. I wasn't aware you had an invested interested in Jane"

"She doesn't" Angela said

"I most certainly do, please continue with your update Doctor."

"Um well, M'am"

"I said continue"

"Jane's vitals are great actually."

"You sound surprised" Angela said

"Well, for her injury it's very surprising. All her scans are clear and she should be…"

"Why is she still asleep then" Angela asked

"That's just the thing, we do not know."

"What do you mean you don't know" Angela asked

"She should have woken up by now. We will continue to monitor her condition, but it's up to Jane at the moment."

"Thank you Doctor" the Ambassador said and began to walk away

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to see Maura"

"Maura is here as well?" the doctor said

"What is going on here" asked Angela she felt like she was in the twilight zone

"Oh Doctor Isles is great. She and Ambassador Prentiss are the only reason I am here. They funded the procedure we used on Jane this evening actually. I am sorry Mrs. Rizzoli I have to get going, Dr. Stevens will continue Jane's care overnight. Good to see you Ambassador."

The Ambassador saw the look on Angela's face and smiled internally.

"So you think just because you own the doctor you can just barge into my daughters room?"

"I didn't barge anywhere, you walked into me remember"

"If Maura owned the Doctor too why isn't she here"

'Oh I thought I was something, but you are beyond words"

"You don't know me."

"You are right I don't know you. What I do know, is what my goddaughter told me and that's enough."

"Don't you judge me; you have no idea what's its like."

"You are correct, I do not have a daughter in the hospital…at the moment but I do have a lesbian daughter as well and a very beautiful daughter in law."

"Oh"

"Yes, Oh"

"I am not a homophobic"

'You do know the definition of that word right?"

"I just…just…saw her and was not ready. I was not ready to give up the wedding, the grandkids, what am I going to do. I am old and divorced and now she is in there and I can't help her." Angela began crying. She loved Maura but she thought that her relationship with her daughter would end her dreams for her daughter. The Ambassador understood completely.

"You did hear the part about the beautiful daughter in law right; now let me show you my beautiful grandchildren." The Ambassador pulled out her wallet and showed her a picture of Emily and Jennifer's twin boys.

"You mean"

"That a lesbian daughter is not the end of the world, yes."

At the Chief's private office Maura was pacing back and forth waiting for the Ambassador to come back. She had gotten an update from the Chief but wanted to hear from her. Just then the door opened.

"Auntie Maura" the boys yelled and jumped into her arms

Maura smiled lovingly at the boys and mouthed a Thank You to Emily and Jennifer. She needed the support and loved that her friend knew her enough to know she couldn't ask for it.

"How are you honey" Jennifer asked. Maura and Jennifer got off to a bad start when Jennifer thought her and Emily were too close for comfort. After a long weekend stuck in a cabin after a snow storm Maura and Jennifer bonded and Jennifer got over herself. Since then they were just as close.

"I am ok, I am waiting for the Ambassador"

"Our ok or Mom's Ok" the boys said in unison and Emily laughed, she knew it was a joke at her

"Mom's ok, at the moment, but you being here helps."

Jennifer got some books out for the boys and pulled Maura to the side.

"I just want to talk to her" Maura said

'I know honey" Emily said lovingly

"Maybe you still can" Jennifer said

"I can't go down there Jennifer. As much as I don't want to, I have to respect Angela's wishes"

"Who said anything about going down there?"

"You didn't Mommy" the boys said in unison.

"That's right my little nosy boys" Jennifer smiled

"Emily, this hospital has intercoms' in every room right"

"Yes…AHHH yes"

Emily picked up her cell phone and dialed Penelope.

"Technical Goddess at your service"

"Pen, you are on speaker we are at…"

"Mass General, 11th floor, in the Chief's office…swanky"

"Now that's just creepy" Jennifer said, Maura smiled a little

"It's not creepy is it boys"

"No Auntie Pen, it's called being prepared Mommy"

"ANNNNDDD"

"Super Awesome" the boys yelled enthusiastically

"Pen can you isolate an intercom in one room" Emily asked, Maura perked up

"Sure thing Princess, let me guess room 125"

"Yes" Maura literally yelled

"Oh honey bear, no problem"

In Jane's room, the Ambassador watched as Angela spoke to her daughter. Angela had invited her in and she knew it was more for Maura then herself. As Angela was apologizing Maura's voice came through the intercom.

"Jane, love" Maura said. "The Chief tells me that your brain is ok. He said they used a procedure I funded, isn't that great. He says that it's up to you now baby. Please come back to be Jane…I …need you."

Angela is crying even harder. The sincerity in Maura's words and tone broke her heart. She could not believe how she treated her.

"I love you Jane"

As Maura's voice fades out, a song fades in….

_How do I get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be_

_Oh and I, I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby, you would take away everything good in my life_

_Without you there'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I, baby I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby, you would take away everything real in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I, how do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby, you would take away everything_

_Need you with me_

_Baby, 'cause you know that you're everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I, how do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

_How do I live_

_Without you baby _

As soon as the song was over, Jane jerked out of bed and tried to yell out Maura's name but no sound came out. She saw her mother crying and remembered the morning but nothing else. Seeing that Maura was not in the room raised Jane's vitals which caused her monitors to go crazy. Maura heard this and stormed out of the room towards Jane.

Angela ran out of the room and started calling out

"Maura…she needs Maura"

Doctor's came in and sedated Jane before she could see Maura.

"Nooooo, she needs Maura"

"M'am, your daughter needs calmness"

Just then Maura arrives and Angela grabs her.

"Oh Maura I am sooo so sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just scarred and selfish, I am so sorry"

"Jane" Maura said

"She is sedated" the Ambassador said. Maura rushed into the room.

"Grandma" the boys screamed and ran to the Ambassador

Just then Angela looked up and saw what she almost lost. She had to make it up to her Janie and her Maura.

"Thank you Mother" Emily said

"Do not mention it dear, now how are my two boys"

"We are awesome"

"Boys, you know your Grandmother hates that word" Jennifer said

"Yes M'am. We are exceptionally well, how about yourself Grandmother" the boys said

"I am ok"

"Our ok or Mom's ok"

"Mom's Ok, Emily dear can we talk?"

Jennifer saw the look on her face and knew it had something to do with Jane. She asked the boys to come over to her.

"What's the matter?"

"When she woke up, she…she…she couldn't speak" The Ambassador was visible shaken

"I have to tell Maura"

"Give her a second dear."

'


	8. Silence

Silence

After about an hour, JJ had taken the boys and headed over to Maura's house. Emily stayed behind waiting for Maura.

"Your still here" Maura said as she exited Jane's room

"Yes, honey. How is she" Emily said genuinely concerned

"She is still under. I looked at her charts and her dose should wear off in about another hour given her height and weight. You should go Emily, you look tired."

"Maura..." Emily hesitated not knowing how she could give h best friend any more bad news

"Yes, Emily"

"Mother mentioned something to me...something about Jane"

"What about Jane?"

"She said that when...when Jane woke up she was mouthing your name but no words were coming out. That's when she began to freak out"

Emily looked at Maura and waited for her to respond. She could see her calculating everything that could go wrong.

"Maura, talk to me. What are you thinking?"

"The brain is a complex organ, there are too many options. I won't know what is going on until she wakes up." Maura said in a cold tone. Emily noticed and moved in closer

"I need her to wake up...I won't be able to know until she wakes up...I need her to wake up...Emily why won't she wake up" Maura said frantically. Emily grabbed her and hugged her tight

"Ssssshhh, she will be up in an hour remember. Due to her height and weight, she will wake up." Emily knew Maura needed facts right now.

After a few minutes Emily walked Maura back into Jane's room. Emily took at seat in the corner of the room and Maura pulled a chair up to Jane's bed. After about an hour Jane began to stir in her bed.

"Jane" Maura said in almost a whisper

Jane stirred and her eyes opened and closed as if in slow motion. Slowly the vision of Maura appeared and she reached out. She tried to speak but no words were coming out. She reached out for Maura as her heart rate increased.

"Jane sweetheart you need to calm down. If you get too excited they will put you under again" Maura said in her calmest voice. "I am here sweetheart I am not going anywhere I just need you to breathe." Maura looked over at Emily and Emily left the room and went to look for Jane's doctor.

-

The doctor walked in and smiled at Jane

"I see our patient is awake, how are you feeling Jane."

Jane frowned and looked at Maura

"it seems Jane has lost her ability to speak. She does not seem to be experiencing any other symptoms, can we take another look at her scans"

"I see, with all due respect I have reviewed her scans for the past few hours and there is nothing in them that would explain this. I think it would be best if our cognitive specialist saw Jane in the morning"

Jane looked to Maura for answers

"He thinks this may be psychological Jane."

At this Jane glared at the Doctor which made him shift uncomfortably

"Miss Rizzoli..."

At the word Miss, Jane shoot the Doctor a look and mouthed "D E T E C T I V E."

Both Maura and Emily smiled. While losing her ability to speak was a setback, Jane was definitely there.

"My apologies Detective, I am just looking out for your best interest. Dr. Andrews is the best; I will request that she see you in the morning.

As soon as the doctor left, Emily could see Jane's frustration rise and had a thought. She reached into her bag and pulled out her and Jennifer's IPads and handed them to Maura and Jane. Jane smiled and typed in...

"Thank you. Emily right?"

"Yes, how did you know"

"Hot brunette with and amazing smile" Jane typed in

Emily blushed and looked at Maura

"What...you are my best friend but I still have eyes"

They all laughed and Emily kissed Maura goodbye

Once alone Maura walked over to Jane and kissed her. The kiss was slow and tender. Tears began to fall from Maura's eyes and Jane Just held her and patted the bed. Maura climbed into bed and snuggled up to Jane. Once Maura was settled Jane wrapped her arms around her and pulled one of the IPads out.

"If you wanted me to stop cursing you could have wished for something else" Jane typed in trying to make Maura laugh

"Oh Jane" Maura said and began to cry

Jane tried to tell her she was sorry but nothing came out. Instead she grabbed Maura's chin and forced her to look up. She didn't have to say anything, her eyes said it all. She hugged her tighter and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-

At 7 am Dr. Andrews knocked on Jane's room door and then walked in. She smiled at the sight before her. Maura was sleeping on Jane's chest, and Jane had a protective arm around her. She looked down at Jane's chart and noticed that Maura had filled out all her vitals throughout the night. She probably didn't want anyone bothering Jane. After a minute she coughed lightly and both Jane and Maura looked up.

"Good Morning, I am sorry to disturb you but I was asked for a consult"

"Dr. Andrews" Maura said as she got up from the bed.

"Yes, that's me and you are Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli correct"

Both Maura and Jane nodded.

"It says here that you suffered a head injury and upon waking up from sedation you are unable to speak is that correct"

Jane nodded. While Maura wanted to speak for her, she knew Jane wanted to be in as much control as possible so she let her communicate with Dr. Andrews on her own terms

"You have an iPad I see, would you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Jane looked at Maura

"I can go if you prefer" Maura said unsure of herself. Jane quickly shook her head no.

"Ok Jane, How do you feel"

"Frustrated"

"That's understandable; tell me did anything happen before the incident. Were you upset?

"I was fine" Jane typed in quickly but Maura read it before she turned the iPad around. Maura looked down at Jane and then at the Doctor

"I see" said Dr. Andrews. She noticed the look on Maura's face but knew not to push Jane

Just then Angela walked in to the room and looked at Jane. Jane typed in

"Get out" in bold letters. Angela tried to speak but Jane just threw the IPad across the room. Everyone jumped and Angela walked out of the room.

"Well"...said Dr. Andrews

Jane glared at the doctor

"I am sorry Dr. Andrews can you give us a minute" Maura said.

"Call me when you are ready Jane" Dr. Andrews said and walked out.

-

After an hour or so, Jane fell asleep and Maura walked out to see Emily, JJ and the boys in the waiting area. Maura walked over to Emily and handed her the cracked iPad

"Sorry"

"I see Jane handled her eval just as good as Emily did." Jennifer said the boys looked down and shook their heads

"That's like the 5th iPad you've had Mom"

"it's ok Maura...we got…um insurance" Emily said

-

Jane woke up to two sets of blue eyes staring at her. The twin boys were starring at her from the sides of her bed. Five years old Jane thought. One poked her with a stick he got from his pocket. Just then JJ walked in

"Young man, please tell me you did not just poke Maura's girlfriend with a stick"

Jane smiled, this must be JJ, Emily has great taste she thought. Jane took the other IPad and typed in

"Its ok, JJ right? And you are ..."

My name is Reid Prentiss Jereau"

"And I am Morgan Prentiss Jereau."

"Nice to meet you." Jane typed in

"How come you can't speak" Morgan asked

JJ frowned but Jane looked at her and just mouthed "It's OK"

"I hit my head"

"You know traumatic head injuries are very complex" Reid said

Janet's eyes bulged out and Jennifer laughed out loud. Most people had that reaction to her son but she still found it amusing. Being named after Reid and having Maura as a Godmother had a certain affect on her son. Just then Maura and Emily walked in.

"Jane you are awake, I see you have met my godsons" Maura beamed with pride

Jane smiled

"Does that mean we can call you Auntie Jane cause we have a birthday coming up"

"Morgan" Emily yelled

Morgan pouted and everyone laughed.

"It would be an honor if you called me Auntie Jane" Jane typed in and showed the boys only. They smiled and jumped on the bed.

"I think that was a yes" Maura whispered to Emily and JJ.

"Do you know you have a Mohawk?" Morgan inquired

Jane was confused but then remembered that she had just had brain surgery and they must have shaved her head in some way.

"Well it's not a complete Mohawk but I can see where my brother would get that impression. Did you know that, the Mohawk hairstyle is named after, and often associated with, the people of the Mohawk nation, an indigenous people of North America who originally inhabited the Mohawk Valley in upstate New York. However, the Mohawk tribe never actually wore the Mohawk hairstyle traditionally. The association with the so-called "Mohawk" hairstyle and the Mohawk tribe came from Hollywood and more specifically from the 1936 movie, Drums Along the Mohawk. Historically Native Americans who did wear the hairstyle did not shave their heads, but rather plucked the hair out leaving a strip of noticeably longer hair in the center?" Reid said his eyes beaming at Jane who smiled then looked at Maura. She was looking at Jane and nodding.

"What he meant to say was that it super cool" Morgan said.

"Right, its supper cool…I've always wanted one but..." Reid said shyly. He was never one to voice his wants out loud and he surprised himself and the other women in the room.

"I think it would look great" Jane typed in and Reid smiled.

"Ok young men, I think it's time for Jane to get some rest."

Jane and the boys looked up and all pouted. Emily and Jennifer laughed.

"Good luck with that Maura" Emily and Jennifer said as they walked out. A few minutes later the boys came out and they left. Back in the room Maura walked over to Jane.

"We need to discuss what happened this morning Jane"

"I am tired" Jane typed in

"This is not the time for games Jane, you are injured and if this is psychological we need to address it"

"I am not psycho"

"That is not what I meant and you know that. you mother has been in the waiting room all day would you like to see her."

"No"

"Jane"

"I said no, how can you even see her after what she did."

"She was scarred Jane and surprised, people don't always react the way we want them to but..."

"I am her daughter"

"I know sweetheart"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"Jane"

"I said I am tired Maura"

"The longer you avoid this the worst it can get"

"is that what you are worried about, that I will get worse and you will have to deal with it"

Maura looked at what Jane wrote and knew she didn't mean it, that Jane was just frustrated and angry but it didn't hurt any less.

"If you want to leave, you can"

That did it

"Jane; you need to stop before you say something that you will regret."

"No Maura, what if this is permanent what if I can never speak again what will you do, will you leave me"

Maura walked over to her purse and took out an ipod and some small speakers.

Jane was trying to get her attention but it was useless, Maura had h back turned to her. After a few moments in silence music began not play.

It's amazing

How you can speak

Right to my heart

Without saying a word,

You can light up the dark

Try as I may

I could never explain

What I hear when

You don't say a thing

The smile on your face

Lets me know

That you need me

There's a truth

In your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says

You'll catch me

Whenever I fall

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

All day long

I can hear people

Talking out loud

But when you hold me near

You drown out the crowd

Try as they may

They could never define

What's been said

Between your

Heart and mine

The smile on your face

The truth in your eyes

The touch of your hand

Let's me know

That you need me

The smile on your face

The truth in your eyes

The touch of your hand

Let's me know

That you need me

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

Maura walked over to Jane's bed and climbed in. She grabbed Jane's face and kissed her tenderly. The kiss was soft at first but Maura deepened it wanted to show Jane just how much she loved her. Maura heard and audible moan come from Jane and smiled. Jane did not notice.

"I love you and nothing will ever change that. But you need to speak with your mother"

Jane looked at Maura and nodded. She snuggled up to Maura and Maura held her tight. Jane began to cry on Maura's shoulder. The weight of the past days hit Jane. At that moment, Maura let out a breath that she did not know she was holding.

"Tomorrow Jane. We will deal with it tomorrow, for tonight it's just you and me."


	9. Touch

Maura had hoped that Jane would speak to her mother but she was not at all surprised when they woke up and Jane refused to see her. Instead Jane concentrated on getting better. To Maura's surprise Jane requested to speak to Dr. Andrew's and a speech therapist. While Maura was happy to see Jane wanting help, she was sad that Jane had not reconnected with her mother and frustrated that Jane insisted on working with Dr. Andrew's and the speech therapist alone.

Emily, Jennifer and the boys stayed a few more days and then headed back to D.C. After six weeks in the hospital, Jane had regained her speech and was ready to be discharged. While speaking came back to Jane fairly easily she still had trouble forming complete thoughts and would need more weeks of recovery.

Maura walked in to Jane's room with a fistful of papers and a smile on her face.

"There you are" Jane said slowly, a smile appeared on her face.

"Here I am, and guess what. We are going home today"

"Really"

"Really, Really"

Jane smiled and began to get out of bed. She walked over to Maura and hugged her tightly.

"Take me home" Jane whispered

The ride home was silent. Jane relaxed into the passenger side of the car and just let Maura take care of her. While she was ready to go home, she knew that she was not at her best. Dr. Andrew's helped her to see that before Maura was her girlfriend she was her friend and taking care of her would not be seen as a burden to Maura. Pulling away, however, would be much more hurtful.

When they walked into Maura's house Jane gasped. Maura had decorated her living room in Red Sox colors and had a bow wrapped around an even larger plasma screen.

"What did you do?"

"I bought you a television"

"I see, why"

"Well I saw how frustrated you were watching the Red Sox games on the tiny television the hospital had so….."

"Maura I…"

"I know"

"I love you"

After getting Jane settled on the couch, Maura headed into the kitchen for a glass of wine. Once the wine was poured Maura just starred at it. It was as if the stress of the past few weeks hit her at once and she began to cry silently. Jane missed Maura and walked into the kitchen to see Maura visibly upset.

"What's the…what's the…the…damn it"

Hearing Jane sound so frustrated Maura looked up

"Jane what's wrong"

"You are upset and I …I…"

"I am not upset, I am"

"Crying"

"Oh"

Maura had not realized she was crying, it was as if her body just could not hold on to her tension any longer and it betrayed her brain.

"Jane, I …I am just glad you are ok."

"Come here"

Standing in the kitchen Jane hugged Maura tightly. If she could not comfort Maura with words, she was determined to do so with her actions. She kissed the top of Maura's head and began to walk her to their bedroom.

"Jane I am ok"

Jane just smiled and padded the bed. Maura walked over and sat. With Jane between standing between her legs, Maura wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tight. Jane pulled apart enough to lean down and kiss Maura. Jane kissed Maura until she could feel her body relax. Gently she pushed Maura onto the bed and laid her body down.

With gentle hands she caressed Maura's body. Maura closed her eyes and felt as Jane stroked her arms with her finger tips. Jane kissed her shoulder and pulled her dress down. Maura scooted up and Jane pulled her dress down. In just her thong Jane continued her journey of Maura's body.

With butterfly touches Jane stoked Maura's breast down her stomach and back up. Down her thighs to her feet and then back up. For over an hour Jane trailed her fingertips over Maura's body, leaving kisses on her favorite parts along the way.

Everywhere Jane touched her Maura felt on fire. It was like the lighter Jane caressed her the hotter she felt. Jane's movements were hypnotic and Maura could feel herself brought into ecstasy then back to earth with each kiss. She tried to time the kisses but Jane always surprised her. Knowing exactly when she needed to relax and when she needed to be reminded that she was loved. Just when Maura thought it couldn't get any better Jane leaned over her and pressed play on her iPod.

A strong slow drum beat vibrated Maura's core and sons lyrics sent her over the edge.

When I was only just a friend to you  
>All I wanted to do was get to know you better<br>Now I wanna give my heart to you  
>Tell me do you feel like I do when were together<p>

Cause I come alive with your touch  
>Your touch it always sets me free<br>I can't get quite enough  
>Too much of you is what I need<br>Yes I know you're the one  
>Cause love has come alive in me<p>

Tell me am I out of line  
>Tell me if I'm wasting time, I don't mind<br>Giving my love to you  
>I can't help it baby<br>If I asked you would you say I do

Cause I come alive with your touch  
>Your touch it always sets me free<br>I can't get quite enough  
>Too much of you is what I need<br>Yes I know you're the one  
>Cause love has come alive in me<p>

Tell me why do I always have to tell you how I feel  
>Can't you see you're the one, the only thing<br>That ever meant something to me  
>And I need your touch<br>To come alive

That night Maura came alive just to Jane's touch. She wrapped her entire body on Jane and listened to her heart beat.

"Thank you" Maura whispered as they fell asleep together in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

She is Love

Jane woke up and quietly climbed out of bed. Not wanting to wake Maura up she tip toed out of the bedroom in hopes of surprising her with breakfast in bed. Once downstairs she walked into the kitchen and gasped

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry I'll step out" Angela said as she looked down at her phone.

Jane had made it clear to Maura that she was not ready to speak to her Mom. Maura understood and had made it her mission to ensure that the two women would not cross paths. Maura had gotten Angela a new iphone and texted her when Jane would be in the house, out of the house, and everything in between. It was a pain but Angela appreciated it. She wanted to respect Jane's wishes for once, she figured she had caused enough trouble.

"It's Ok Ma. How have….how have you been" Jane said as she walked to the refrigerator

"Me, fine Jane. You were the one hurt" Angela winced as the words came out of her mouth. This was the first conversation with her daughter in a few weeks and she knew talking about her injuries would be a dead end

"I'm ok Ma, Maura is taking good care of me"

Jane was 90 percent better. Her head injury had completely healed; she was now just waiting to be cleared to return back to work. Being so close to the holidays, Cavanaugh insisted she just take her time and Maura agreed. Jane of course complained but she was ok with it when she realized she would get to spend more time with Maura. Plus all the crazies came out during the holidays.

"I know Jane, I didn't mean to imply otherwise"

"Infer

"Excuse me?"

"You infer, I imply" Jane said

"Wow what else has she taught you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jane looked up at her mother for the first time. She knew she was overacting but she could help it. There were too many things unsaid.

"Nothing Jane really, I…I …I didn't mean anything" Angela said her voice shaking

"You didn't have to. I know how you feel?"

"I am sorry Jane. I am so so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I was just scarred."

"That's bullshit. I am your daughter. If Frankie brought home someone you would just accept it. But when it's me your scarred you won't get something YOU want…you didn't think about me. And what you said to Maura, I don't know how she even speaks to you."

"I …I just didn't understand. I'm sorry"

"What is there to understand? I love Maura. That's it."

"That's not it Jane, you never indicated that you were this way. It was out of nowhere. I just reacted wrong. But I never stopped loving you.'

"THIS WAY….I am a Lesbian Mother."

"OKAY OKAY, I am not the best at this but please listen. I love you and nothing will change that. I just need some help to understand what changed between you and Maura that was it."

"Why should I have to do that, huh?"

"I don't know. But I am here and I am asking that has got to count for something."

Jane sighed defeated. She knew what her mother was trying to say and understood. She was tired of avoiding her and knew she would never be fully recovered without getting this of her chest."

"What do you want me to say Ma"

"How did you know?"

"I don't know Ma, it just happened."

"Okaayyy"

"It just ….just hang on one sec"

Jane walked over to the ipod dock and hit play.

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
>But she takes it all for me.<br>And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
>But she makes me want to believe.<em>

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
>They call her love, love, love, love, love.<br>She is love, and she is all I need._

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
>But she waited patiently.<br>It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
>And she put me on my feet.<em>

_]__  
>They<em>_call__her__love,__love,__love,__love,__love.__  
>They<em>_call__her__love,__love,__love,__love,__love.  
>They<em>_call__her__love,__love,__love,__love,__love.  
>She<em>_is__love,__and__she__is__all__I__need.___

_And__when__that__world__slows__down,__dear.  
>And<em>_when__those__stars__burn__out,__here.  
>Oh<em>_she'll__be__there,__yes__she'll__be__there,__  
>They<em>_call__her__love,__love,__love,__love,__love.  
>They<em>_call__her__love,__love,__love,__love,__love.  
>They<em>_call__her__love,__love,__love,__love.__love._

_She__is__love,__and__she__is__all__I__need,__  
>She<em>_is__love,__and__she__is__all__I__need,__  
>She<em>_is__love,__and__she__is__all__I__need._

As the song played she looked at her daughter. She was clearly thinking about Maura she could see Jane's facial expressions soften. Her body swayed to the music slightly and she had a smile on her face.

"Ok, Jane I understand and I am sorry."

"Thanks"

Angela gathered her things and left the kitchen.

"You can come out now Maura" Jane said with a smirk.

Maura appeared from around the corner with tears in her eyes.

"I love you"

"


	11. OOOOHHH MMMMAAAUUUURRRAAA

Ok, first I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. This was my first attempt at publicly showing anyone my writing and although it was scary it was well worth it.

I am sorry it took so long for an update but I got caught up in the new episodes and did not know where to go with my story. Although I know my story is in a sort of AU, the final episode kind of shook my world up. So here goes with the next chapter, I am not sure if it will be the last.

_You can come out now Maura" Jane said with a smirk._

_Maura appeared from around the corner with tears in her eyes._

_"I love you"_

"I love you too sweetheart" Jane said softly as she motioned for Maura to get closer. Jane needed desperately to feel Maura, to hold her.

"Hi" Maura whispered softly into Jane's ear. Her tongue instantly licking Jane's earlobe, a quick bite followed. Jane moaned in utter pleasure.

"Oh god"

"Maura will do just fine babe. Or perhaps…ooooh Maura" she teased, her lips kissing Jane's long neck, hands reaching up into Jane's long locks, a slight tug elicited another moan.

"Fuuuccckkk"

"That's the plan baby, now tell me how you want it" Maura's voice dripped with sex appeal. Jane wanted so desperately to scream everything she wanted but was finding it hard to speak. Her body ached for Maura's touch.

"_SAY SOMETHING JANE" _she screamed internally but her body just sunk into her chair. She was literally putty in Maura's hands. She could feel the cool countertop of the island behind her and she thanked her lucky stars because if she got any hotter she felt like she would pass out.

"You really must tell me something sweetheart, how else will I know what to do" Maura teased as she sucked on Jane's neck. "If you leave me here I am going to leave a nasty contusion."

"L…low" Jane managed to rasp out.

Maura moved to her collarbone and bit …."Here?"

"Ohhh god"

"I really must get better…tell me Jane what do I have to do to get you to scream my name?" Maura grabbed Jane's night shirt and ripped it off her, buttons flying everywhere.

"Fuck"

"Now now Jane…we are working on OOOHHH MMMAAUUURRRAAA, remember"

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell startled Maura and she jumped away from Jane.

"No no no no no" Jane managed to say. "Who the fuck is that"

"Language Jane"

"Seriously…it's no one Maura now where were we"

"Stay here, you're in no position to see anyone right now, I'll go check it out and be right back."

"If you leave me I should not be held responsible for finishing what you started."

"As long as I hear OOOHHH MMMMAAUUURRAA we will be fine dear" Maura bounced out of the kitchen and headed to the front door. Jane smiled and shook her head.

"IAN! What are you doing here" Maura screeched

"Oh hell no" Jane said but she couldn't just barge in there she had no shirt.

"Hello Maura, how good to see you may I come in"

"I don't think it's such a good time"

"Yeah because I'm right in the middle of fucking my girlfriend" Jane thought

Ian looked at her confused "Oh"

"Yes"

"Did I interrupt something should I come back later tonight?"

Jane stumbled at that and hit the footboard. "Tonight ,noooo" she thought. Maura heard Jane stumble and knew she was listening, she smiled a little.

"No Ian, tonight is no good, I am seeing someone."

"Oh"

"YEAH OH" Jane said to herself

"Are you sure about this Maura?" Ian said

"Ian please don't do this"

Jane walked over to the iPod dock with a wicked grin. "Oh she is sure…IIIAAANNN"

"Ian its over…I I have moved on, I am seeing …"

_I do  
>Any and everything you want to<br>Make your girl say, ooh, ooh  
>Why's he so fly<em>

_She beeps me  
>Whenever she wanna get freaky<br>You can get mad if you want too  
>Do whatever you want but she still gon' give it up<br>She likes it_

_My way, my way, my way  
>You can't satisfy her needs<br>She keeps runnin' back to see me do it  
>My way, my way<br>What I say goes and I'm in control_

_Don't check me, check me  
>It was your girl who let me, let me<br>Take it this far then, ooh wee, ooh we  
>She had to have every chance that she could get<br>But you think you a baller  
>And I ain't gon' call her<br>Clip that, you can get mad if you want to  
>Say whatever you want but she still gon' give it up<br>'Cause she likes it_

_My way, ooh my way  
>You can't satisfy her needs<br>She keeps runnin' back to see me do it  
>My way, my way<br>What I say goes and I'm in control_

_I'm standing here  
>Where you ought to be<br>Got you mad at me 'cause I got your lady  
>You ain't got to worry, I ain't trying to romance<br>All I wanna do is make her dance with me_

_My way, oh my way, my way  
>You can't satisfy her needs<br>She keeps runnin' back to see me do it  
>My way, my way<br>What I say goes and I'm in control_

Maura smiled as the song played.

"Jane, you are seeing Jane" Ian said

"How did you know that?"

"I think we both know how, goodbye Maura"

"OOOHHH MMMMAAAUUURRRAAA" Jane yelled from the kitchen

"Coming dear"


	12. Um?

"Jane" Frost yelled out to his partner, "Are you cleared, everything go ok?" he asked frantically. Ever since Jane got hurt trying to save him he had been worried sick.

"Chill out Captain Spastic, I am fine." Jane twirled and waved her clearance papers in his face. Frost breathed a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. "I am fine" she whispered in his ear as he hugged her tightly. Realizing he was hugging his partner in the middle of the precinct he jumped back …

"GET A ROOM" someone yelled as they walked by.

"Oh for crying out loud" Jane said

"So are you back back?"

"Monday"

"Good, wait does the Doc know?"

"Yes, she knows. Jeez"

"Jane, you're scary but she is like terrifying when she is angry. She gets this weird death glare thing going and then…"

"Okay okay I get it. She will be fine. We both will be. She needs to get back to work to. I told her she didn't need to take time off but…"

"Yeah, good look with that huh."

"Yeah" Jane sighed wistfully. She really did love the fact that Maura wanted to take care of her. "Okay got to run Frost I just came to say hello, Maura is expecting me back soon and you know how I hate the Death Glare."

Maura was sitting on her couch reading when her doorbell rang. She put her book down and opened her door. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Whatever do you mean darling it's the 26th"

Maura looked at her puzzled

"Of January, the 26th of January Maura. Oh for goodness sake darling really, are you going to invite me in or do I have to stand out here all day"

Maura panicked "Oh forgive me, please, please come in"

"So did you pick up your dress, we have to be leaving in a few hours and I wanted to ensure that my last recommendations where done correctly. It's so hard to get a decent tailor these days."

"Um my dress"

"Um…what is UM?"

"My dress" Maura repeated

"Yes darling your dress, for the Mayor's dinner that the Isle's Foundation hosts every year since 1935."

"I don't have it" Maura whispered

"Well I suggest you call and have them deliver it because you should be getting ready…NOW Maura. Honestly what has gotten into you?"

Just then Maura heard Jane use her key on the front door and started to hyperventilate.

"Maura you are not going to believe what Frost said about you…he said you have a Death….oh"

"Hello, may I ask why you have a key to this house…Miss…"

"Detective"

"May I ask why you have a key to my daughter's house DETECTIVE?"

"Um.."

"UM there is that dreadful noise again, Maura you really must associate with people with higher…"

"Salaries?" Jane said annoyed that Maura had yet to snap out of her daze and defend her.

"Vocabulary Detective, Vocabulary. MAURA get ready…NOW"

"Hey, don't speak to her that way."

"She is my daughter Detective and I will speak to her any way that I choose. Especially when she is going to make me late to a function she has known about her entire life because she has been… distracted"

"STOP" Maura shouted. "Jane please"

"Excuse me" Jane looked at Maura in shock.

"Stop, please. Mother I will meet you at the Mayor's house. Jane I have to get ready."

"I see" Jane was furious and turned around to leave.

"Jane I…"

"Have fun at your party, social gathering, get-together, festivity, bash…" Jane said as she gave Constance her best Death Glare.

"Jane" Maura whispered

"Don't" Jane said as she reached for the door handle. She reached for her keys, took Maura's house key off her key chain and dropped it in the bowl. Upon hearing the key hit the glass bowl, Maura burst out in tears.

"Get yourself together Maura Isles, I expect you there in 2 hours." Constance said as she left the house, leaving Maura in tears.

Maura got herself together and arrived at the Mayor's house in 1 hour and 42 minutes. As she walked in she immediately saw Emily, JJ and the boys.

"Auntie Maura, where's Auntie Jane. I want to show her my new haircut" Reid said excitedly. Maura smiled as she looked down at her godson's new Mohawk.

"It's very cool looking Reid." Maura said

Emily and JJ looked at Maura and instantly knew something was wrong. While outwardly she looked gorgeous in her strapless black evening dress, her face was sad.

"Emily darling, why on earth would you allow a Prentiss man to get that ridiculous haircut?" Constance said. Upon hearing her mother Maura stood up straight and Emily and JJ knew that something had happened.

"Allow?" JJ whispered to Emily.

"I am sorry baby" Emily whispered back. She reached out for a dejected Reid and he jumped in her arms. "It looks super cool buddy; remember what I said about this dinner?"

"That no one would get how cool I am cause they were born before dinosaurs" Reid said loudly looking at Constance.

"Godmother, how are you" Emily said

"I have had better afternoons but things are looking up." Constance said as she brushed by Maura. "Maura I expect you to meet Randall's son this evening."

"Yes Mother"

As soon as Constance was gone Emily and JJ rushed over to Maura.

"What happened?" JJ asked. "Where is Jane?"

"I forgot." Maura whispered. "I forgot about the dinner, I forgot to tell Mother about Jane, I forgot to tell Jane I forgot to tell Mother. Then Mother showed up and she was angry I forgot about the dinner. Then Jane showed up and Mother was well…herself and I just let it happen and now I don't know where Jane is and …" Maura was getting visibly upset so Emily and JJ moved to a more private location.

"She was awful to her and I just stood there. I let her leave and I let Mother stay and now she hates me. Oh God."

"She doesn't hate you Maura." Emily said as she enveloped Maura in a hug. "I am going to kill her." Emily mouthed to JJ. JJ rolled her eyes. She knew what it was like to be on the Isles / Prentiss family circle and knew how cruel it could feel.

"Emily, you stay here with Maura, I am going to go look for the boys and I will be back."

JJ left the room and went directly to the precinct; she knew that if Jane was not with Maura she was at work.

"What are you doing here JJ" Jane asked surprised. "Is Emily ok, oh my god did something happen to Maura?"

"So you don't hate her?"

"Of course I don't hate her is she okay?"

"She is fine, sad but fine."

"Okay I do hate her a little bit."

"Get over it and get dressed, you are late for a party."

"What, no."

"I think your Dress Blues will do, it will take her breath away."

"JJ stop it, I am not going she…"

"She what Jane?"

"She didn't say anything; her Mother just treated me like the help and she just stood there."

"Jane, you know Maura and right now she needs you."

"She needs me…she should be apologizing to me. I never let my Ma treat her like that."

"Oh please Jane, look me in the eyes right now and tell me you doubted your mother's love for a second. Even after your fight and your injury and your time apart, tell me you ever had a doubt that your mother wouldn't be there for you if you asked."

"She…"

"They don't have what we have Jane. Emily and Maura don't know what it's like to have that unconditional love from their mothers. To know that you can yell, and fight, and scream and that your parents will still love you… will still die for you."

"I…"

"She needs you Jane; she needs to know you won't give up. She needs you to fight for her, because I know those families and its just show. Constance will get over herself, but Maura she doesn't know that. She thinks if she doesn't do everything she asks she will be thrown away. Emily was the same way until we had children. Now get dressed, because if you don't fix this tonight my wife will be coming after you and I am not going to stop her"

Jane looked at her terrified….

"I love her when she is all hot and bothered and you wouldn't want me to miss out on that now would you." JJ winked and ushered Jane out the door.

"Constance, please tell me you did not make my grandson cry." Yelled Ambassador Prentiss

"Oh Elizabeth really, that haircut is just dreadful"

"Well yes, but he is a child Eli…really when did you become Cruella Deville?"

"Who?"

"You know…coat out of puppies…Honestly Constance you need some grandchildren."

"Well if my daughter will meet Randall's son …"

"Eli, Maura is a lesbian."

"I know" Constance whispered

"What happened?"

"She didn't tell me, she ignored my calls for the dinner and she didn't tell me about…about the DETECTIVE."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Maura had her chance and she made her choice, she is here isn't she."

"Yes, I am sure you asked her…Oh hello, Jane, how lovely to see you dear."

"Hello Ambassador, may I have a word Mrs. Isles?"

Constance turned around and saw JJ and Jane. She smirked at JJ and looked over at the detective. She had to admit that Jane was a striking woman but in her uniform she was a force. "My daughter has exquisite taste" she thought to herself.

"JJ darling, how about we go look for my grandsons and leave these two alone…well done dear" She whispered into JJ's ear.

"Mrs. Isles, I am not here to apologize." Jane said as a shocked Constance looked on.

"Oh"

"Yes, I love your daughter and I have a key to her home because we are in a relationship. I regret speaking to you the way I did, however, when anyone speaks to Maura that way I lose my tactfulness. She is my girlfriend and she deserves your respect at a minimum."

"And at a maximum"

"She deserves your love."

"I see"

Just then a booming voice called out Jane's name.

"Detective Rizzoli, I didn't know you were coming, how are you feeling?"

"Very well Mayor."

"Constance, you out do yourself every year but having Detective Rizzoli here tops them all. Do you two know each other?"

"Um" Jane said.

"Yes…yes we do, Jane is my daughters… Um…Partner."

Jane was shocked. "Um?" she thought

"You are a lucky woman then, Jane is as good as they come. Tell me Jane you have any sister's my daughter is here tonight?"

Jane laughed loudly, more because of the look on Constance's face.

"No sir, but I have a brother."

"Excellent, come mingle with me Detective."

"Actually, Jane is needed on stage soon."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are going to dedicate the first song to my daughter Detective. It's a tradition."

"Auntie Jane…you're here" Reis yelled as he ran to Jane.

"Cool haircut dude."

"Thanks. I got it for the party." Reid said enthusiastically

"He got it for you" JJ whispered. "I think he has a little crush"

"Ah"

"Hey Morgan can you go get Auntie Maura and bring her to the middle of the floor….Don't tell her I am here though it's a surprise."

"Suuuurrreee"

"What are you going to do Jane?"

"Apparently I am dedicating the first song?"

"Oh" JJ said surprised

"What?"

"Oh nothing, good luck."

"Auntie Maura will you dance with me ….plllleeeaaasseee" Morgan asked, his puppy dog eyes out in full force

"Morgan sweetie, I don't think Auntie Maura is up for a dance?" Emily said

Maura got up and walked over to Morgan "I like your tuxedo, and I will take that dance."

Morgan smilled and dragged Maura to the middle of the dance floor, "Wait here" Morgan said

"Okay"

Just then the lights in the ballroom dimmed and a spot light was placed on Maura and on a single microphone stand on stage. Maura shifted uncomfortably until she noticed Jane walk up to the microphone. Maura stared at Jane, she always stood a little taller in her dress blues and it took Muara's breath away.

"I was told to dedicate the first song tonight."

The crowd cheered and Maura took a deep breath. She knew what that meant but she was sure that Jane did not.

"And I could not think of anyone else to dedicate a song to than Maura Isles."

The crowd cheered again and Jane was beginning to realize there was more to this tradition that she was aware off but nothing was going to stop her now.

"The real question is…what song?" Jane looked at Maura and smiled. She knew Maura loved her in her dress blues and could only imagine the thoughts racing through her mind.

"Maura…I love you. This song is for you….may I have this dance?"

Music began to play and Jane jumped off stage and walked over to a nodding and smiling Maura Isles. Her dress was extremely sexy. It was strapless and black and it flowed to the ground with a slit on her left side almost up to Maura's hip. On any other woman it would be considered vulgar but on Maura Isles it was extremely sexy. Jane extended her hand to Maura who grasped eagerly as the words of the song sank in

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up _

"I love you Maura"

"Take me home Jane."

Emily and JJ looked on. JJ smiled "Anyone going to tell Jane she just proposed to Maura and she said yes" JJ asked.

"I want my grandchildren." Constance said and everyone laughed

Maura and Jane finished dancing and began to walk out the door when the Mayor stopped them.

"Congratulations Jane."

"Um…ok thanks sir."

"I expect and invite to the wedding Ms. Isles…you know Mayor's can officiate." He winked and walked away.

"Did he just say…"

"Um…"

"Maura tell me about this tradition?"

"Well traditionally the first song dedication is usually followed up with a wedding proposal."

"Oh"

"Jane it's ok, I know you didn't know. But I am extremely turned on right now and want you to take me home."

"Oh"

"Yes oh"

"Wait…he said he wants an invite to the wedding how does he know you will say yes?"

"Well if you agree to the dance that is a yes"

"Oh'

"Jane it's okay really."

"No"

"No?"

"I want you forever Maura. Is it still a yes, if I know now even if I didn't know just a few minutes ago?"

"Yes…take me home Jane"

"Yes m'am"

Once at home Maura pushed Jane to the middle of her bedroom. She gazed at Jane and couldn't believe how much love she felt right now. Maura walked over to Jane and began to trace her medals with her fingers.

"Maura" Jane husked out

"SSShhh"

Slowly Maura traced the gold buttons on Jane's dress blues. Maura pressed her body against Jane and kissed her neck. Her fingers continued to trace Jane's jacket. Maura's reached back and pulled her zipper and her dressed fell to the ground in one motion. Jane looked down and realized Maura was not wearing anything underneath. Jane reached for the buttons of her jacket suddenly feeling extremely warm when Maura's hand stopped her.

"Leave it on Jane…hold me"

Jane brought her hand from her side and snaked her arm around Maura's waist. Jane's other hand gripped Maura's ass and pulled her closer. Maura gasped

"Oh Jane"

Maura lifted her left leg off the ground and wrapped it around Jane. Without being touched Jane realized that Maura's breathing was becoming heavier, Jane knew those sounds and could not believe that Maura was this close. Wanting to give her what she needed Jane began to whisper in her ear.

"You are so beautiful my darling…my love….my fiancé'"

Upon hearing those words Maura began to shake, her head dropped into Jane's neck and she came over and over again. Jane held her close, amazed at what had just happened.


	13. Dangerous

Okay, I know this is a short one but I have had a insanely busy first of the year at work. More to come soon. I went to the Cirque de solei Michael Jackson show and got this idea…if you haven't seen it and have tickets "Dangerous" was my favorite part…if you don't have tickets…google it.

Dangerous

Maura and Jane were snuggled up in bed after a long night of making love when Maura's cell phone went off.

"Ugh" Jane grumbled "Don't answer it"

Maura squirmed and reached over Jane to get her phone, "I have to babe, its Emily"

_Babe_, Jane thought_, I think I like the sound of that. "_Fine, but if they are coming over tell her to bring food"

"Did Jane just request breakfast" Emily laughed

"Good morning Emily and yes. Jane gets particularly hungry when she exerts a lot of energy" Maura stated very matter of fact. Jane groaned.

Emily laughed, "I see"

"Emily, you know I love you right. But is there something you need or…"

"Oh right, JJ wants to know if you want to work out?"

"Excuse me….oh yes…definitely. Tell her to pick me up in a few minutes." Maura said excitedly and jumped out of bed.

"Well technically we are outside and…WITH BREAKFAST"

"Someone say something about food…Maura where are you going?"

Just then doorbell went off. "Jane, I am going to go work out with JJ, you need to get up and open the door."

"What is going on and didn't you work out enough last night?"

"Babe, whenever JJ and I are together we go to a special class and we didn't get to last time. Get up dear…Emily has food."

With that Jane jumped out of bed, got dressed and ran to the kitchen. As she entered JJ and Emily just smiled. Jane went directly to the food. With a mouth full of food Jane grumbled "Where are my boys?"

"Well good morning to you too."

"Sorry JJ, good morning….um…Where are my boys"

Emily and JJ both laughed, "They are with their grandmother this morning, I am going to work out with Maura and you and Emily will…do…butchy lesbian things…I don't know change a tire or something."

"Ha Ha, very funny" Emily said

"I thought so, get a move on Maura if I have to go to the second class you are buying lunch."

"Coming"

Maura walked into the kitchen in her Yoga gear, kissed Jane and they were off.

"Where are they going?"

Emily smiled slyly, "To work out Jane…now where is that spare tire"

After about an hour of hanging out, Emily's phone went off and JJ wanted to know if they wanted to meet for lunch. They decided that Emily would pick them up at the gym.

"Let's roll" Emily yelled "The girls are ready.'

"I thought they drove?"

"They want to meet for lunch"

"Food, sweet"

"God Lord Woman, how much energy did you EXERT last night?"

After a 10 minute car ride, Jane and Emily pulled up to the gym. Emily noticed that the girls were not waiting outside which meant the class was not finished; Emily smiled and jumped out of the car.

"Come on Jane, you are going to want to see this."

"What about food?"

"Oh, this is edible"

A confused Jane got out of the car. Emily seemed to be walking extremely fast and Jane had to catch up. Just as she was about to ask Emily why she was walking so fast, she heard the music and turned her attention to where Emily's eyes were.

_She's so dangerous  
>The girl is so dangerous<br>Take away my money  
>Throw away my time<br>You can call me honey  
>But you're no damn good for me<br>Dangerous  
>The girl is so dangerous<br>I have to pray to God  
>'Cause I know how<br>Lust can blind  
>It's a passion in my soul<br>But you're no damn lover  
>Friend of mine<em>

"Oh my god…is that a…"

"An exercise pole Jane, it's and exercise pole" Emily said robotically like she had practiced it over and over again. Both of them stood transfixed on the sight in front of them.

"Are they…."

"Exercising, Jane…They are exercising"

"Oh my god…did she just…" Jane and Emily's heads turned to the side at the same time.

In front of them JJ and Maura were on their "Exercise Poles" hanging upside down just supported by their legs. Gone were Maura's yoga pants, replaced with the tiniest hip hugger shorts, Jane had ever seen. JJ was right next to her in the same outfit in the same position.

_She's so dangerous  
>The girl is so dangerous<br>Take away my money  
>Throw away my time<br>You can call me honey  
>but you're no damn good for me<em>

As the song played on, JJ and Maura moved in a synchronized manner. JJ and Maura reached over their heads and gripped the pole and extended their entire body's out. They held the position then bended their knees back around the pole and swung around. Wrapped around the pole they shimmied to the ground and walked towards their respective women.

Jane couldn't move. Maura walked up to her seductively…"Ready for lunch?"

"Um…"

"Jane honey are you okay?"

JJ laughed, Jane had the same expression on her face that Emily did when she figured out what Maura did when they worked out.

"Maura is that a stripper pole?"

"ITS AN EXERCISE POLE" JJ and Maura said in unison

"Right…and Exercise Pole…its and Exercise Pole" Jane said in the same robotic voice Emily had….come to think of it, it was not robotic…it was more like HYPNOTIZED.


	14. Showers

**For RizzlesFandom**

Showers

"Right…and Exercise Pole…it's an Exercise Pole" Jane said in the same robotic voice Emily had….come to think of it, it was not robotic…it was more like HYPNOTIZED.

"Jane sweetheart, will you walk me to the showers?" Maura said seductively

_Exercise pole it's an exercise pole, _Jane kept telling herself.

"See you guys in a little bit, we are going to Locatelli's for pizza….JANE… SHOWERS…NOW!"

Jane snapped out of her daze and looked over at Maura. She smiled and walked away, her hips swaying back and forth. Once inside the private showers, Maura slammed Jane into the wall and shoved her tongue down her throat. After oxygen became a need Maura let go of Jane's mouth.

"Did you like what you saw Detective?" Maura said in her most seductive voice. Before Jane got a chance to answer Maura shoved her hand down Jane's pants and cupped her sex. Jane was dripping wet.

"Fuck Maura"

"Oh no honey, we are going to fuck Jane."

Jane's head dropped back against the wall. All her senses were on overdrive. From watching Maura "exercise" to her kiss to her words, Jane was literally a dripping mess and there was nothing Jane could do. She was putty in Maura's hands and Maura was loving it. Jane began to rock against Maura's hand…

"Growing up in my family, it was rather difficult for me to explore my sexual side Jane, but then I met you"

"Fuck"

"You with all your swagger…mmmm. So fucking sexy" Maura purred as she continued to rub on Jane's pussy. She surrounded Jane's clit between her index and middle finger, giving her just enough pressure to drive her insane but not enough to be fully committed.

"Every night after we first met, I would come home, pour a glass of wine, take myself to bed."

"MMmmm"

"I wet my fingers with my tongue and shove them inside my pussy, wishing they were yours"

"Fuck Maura, harder…fuck me harder"

"Every morning, I would wear the skimpiest underwear, hoping that one day you would tear them off me. Sometimes I would come home so wet, I wouldn't make it to bed and I would fuck myself against my front door."

Just then Maura pushed two fingers into Jane.

"Fuuuuccckkkk"

"You like that…"

"Yes…oooohhh…fuck yes"

"Come all over my hands baby…come for me"

"Fuck…fuck ….fuck"

"What do you think"…kiss "Jane and Maura are doing" kiss

"I don't know" JJ said as she dropped to her knees. "I don't care"

"Mmm" Emily hummed

While on her knees JJ pulled Emily's jeans off. "Commando, Emily baby did you expect to see a show today….Up" she demanded. Emily jumped up slightly and put a leg on either side of JJ's face.

"A girl can dream cant she?" Emily said

"Yes" JJ stated as she plunged her tongue into Emily's glossy lips. Emily was so warm JJ could not get enough of her spicy, wet, sweet, juices.

"Fuck me" Emily screamed, her hands gripping the towel bar above her. Emily pumped her pussy into JJ's face until her chin was dripping. "JJ…oh god…I am gonna…FUUUUUCCCKKKK"


	15. The Book

Back at the house after a quick lunch the girls were settling around the couch. Maura knew the Red Sox season opener was about to begin but that Jane would not bring it up. Instead Maura clicked on the television to ESPN and put the volume on low so that it would be playing in the background.

"Thanks" Jane mouthed to Maura silently.

"Always" Maura mouthed back.

"Oh Sports Yay, its nice to have another butch in the family." JJ yelled enthusiastically.

"You?" Jane stated in shock as Emily and Maura burst out laughing. "Sorry"

"It's ok Jane…Really. I get it all the time." Emily smiled as she sat next to Maura on the couch.

"Hey shouldn't you be apologizing to me…I'm the one you insulted." JJ feigned being hurt.

"Oh lord."

"We are all women Jane…you cannot possible think you will win." Maura stated very matter of fact.

"So Maura have you made the calls?" Emily asked

"I still have to ring Dana, you know how hard she is to find."

"Yeah…I can't even reach her and we work in the same building."

"What calls, who's Dana?"

"Bridesmaids Jane…." JJ stated still looking at the TV. She didn't care for the Red Sox really but it was sports and not the history channel so she was not going to complain.

"Bridesmaids…why do you…oh yeah…right."…"Already?" Jane squeaked out

"I am going to go out on a limb and say she has been planning this her entire life" JJ whispered…"Watch this…Maura where's the book?"

Jane looked around "What book?"

Emily smiled and blushed. She had been through this before and knew she had one up on Jane.

"Jane, sweetheart it's nothing it's just…"

"No come on Maura, I want to know….umm…all about it."

"Nice save" JJ said and got jammed by an elbow.

Maura smiled and jumped up to the bookshelf and retrieved an old leather bound scrapbook. She ran over to Jane and moved JJ out of the way.

"Heeyyy."

"Come over here babe, I think you have done enough."

"I was just trying to help, I didn't know about the book into week three. At least Jane will know no matter what she picks it doesn't matter." JJ said sarcastically knowing it would get Emily riled up.

"I let you pick the cake."

"You let me pick the groom's cake."

"You did, honestly Emily that thing was hideous." Maura stated and proceeded to show Jane every idea for her wedding.

"So you got it all figured out huh…"

"Um yes but we can change it…"

"Riiiggghhhttt." JJ said

Maura shot JJ a look.

"Easy tiger."

"No sweetheart its ok, I want what you want." Jane said and Maura looked over at JJ triumphantly.

"Whipped" JJ coughed

"Jenifer sweetheart, get Jane and I a beer." Emily stated

"But"

"Now Jennifer."

"Whipped" Jane coughed back

"Whatever Jane"

"So who are the famous Bridesmaids" Jane asked

"Special Agent Dana Scully, Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery, ADA Alexandra Cabot, and the Matron of Honor….Special Agent Emily Prentiss."

"Why does the thought…don't fuck with Maura suddenly come to mind." Jane said

"Cause she has more money than God and knows enough doctors, FBI agents, and attorneys to make you disappear?" JJ said

Emily and Maura laughed out loud.

"Well as the Matron of Honor…Matron eww" Emily said "I will make sure Dana knows. "JJ contact Garcia and see if she can get a hold of Dana."

"Yes Dear."

"What's so special about Dana, she works with the FBI right?"

"Well her cases are a little more secretive than ours." Emily stated

"She works with E.T. for a living" JJ yelled

"JJ"

"What…she does."


	16. The Book Part 2

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, "OPEN UP FBI."

Jane jumped off the couch and reached for her service weapon and pointed it at the front door. "What the…"

Maura walked into the living room calmly and smiled as the front door opened.

"Oh how cute." Scully said

"Damn she is hot." Addison said

"What the f…."

"Ah, Ah Ah" Alex said as she waived her finger in the air. "Is that anyway to speak to your BrideMaidens"

Emily and JJ walked in last, laughing their asses off. Jane was still pointing her service weapon at the "intruders"

"Put it away Rizzolli" JJ demanded as she jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Jane this is Dana, Alex, and Addison"

"Hiiii Jane" the ladies said in unison

"Hi"

"Put it away Rizolli" JJ stated again

"Oh right…of course. Sorry about that."

"No problem, it was priceless." Addison said

"Maura dear, lets open up some wine" Alex said as she walked Maura back into the kitchen.

"Yes but we have an appointment at…."

"Maura, you already picked out the dresses and you know all our measurements…time for a drinky"

All the ladies followed Maura into the kitchen, all except Dana.

"Jane, a word."

"Um, yes of course."

In the kitchen the ladies wrapped around the island and leaned in trying to eavesdrop.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Maura asked nervously.

"Oh come on Maura, you know what they are talking about, now which wine? Alex asked

"Fuck, top shelf on the right." Maura shouted

"That's my girl." Addison said

In the living room Jane and Dana starred at each other willing the other to speak first. Jane broke first.

"So"

"So"

"Did you lose the bet?"

"What bet?"

"The let's scare the crap out of her and make sure she is right for our girl bet."

"Are you scarred?"

"Nope"

"Damn"

Dana and Jane busted out laughing.

"So"

"So"

"Your Dana, I hear you work with E.T."

"I see you've been talking to JJ. She's just mad I won't tell her where Area 51 is."

"Seriously, you know where that is?"

"Um nope, I am just messing with you."

"Damn"

"Tell me about Maura" Dana asked

"Excuse me"

"I know about Maura, but I want to make sure you know about Maura. That you really know what you are getting."

"She's, she's …perfectly complex.

"Go on."

In the kitchen

"So Alex where's Olivia?" Maura asked nervously

"She and Fox went for a ride on his UFO, they should be here in a few minutes."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah, then they are going to pick up Teddy and swing by here for Jane and JJ." Addison added

"MAURA"

"What oh, I am sorry. I am just …"

"Its just Dana, she wouldn't hurt a fly." Emily tried to say

"Just Dana, just Dana…she could be impregnating her with an alien flesh eating virus right now." Maura shouted and all the ladies bust out laughing.

"Ok…more wine."


	17. Survivor

After her talk with Dana, they walked into the kitchen to Maura's relief.

"So ladies, what's on tap for today?" Jane asked as she walked in, always the charmer she put on her 100 watt smile. Maura all but swooned and walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

"Get a room you two." Addison said

"You know Maura, I think you may have a keeper here." Dana said as Alex poured her a glass of wine

"May?"

"We haven't felt you up yet?" Addison said

"Don't you mean felt you out?" Jane asked

"I know what I said."

Jane shifted uncomfortable; this was going to be a rough crowd.

"Time to go Jane." JJ stated after she looked at her phone.

"Where to?"

"It's either you go with us or you go with them." JJ smirked as she walked to the door. Jane quickly followed.

"She didn't say goodbye" Maura said as everyone's eyes rolled.

At the car Jane realized she didn't say goodbye to Maura and she jumped out of the car.

"I'll be right back."

"Move your ass Rizzolli." JJ yelled

Jane rushed into the house like a tornado, swooped Maura in her arms and kissed her. "Have fun, do not stress, and if you need me I am only a phone call away." Jane whispered in her ear. Maura smiled from ear to ear.

"You have my vote." Alex said

"2 down…2 to go" Addison said.

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

"Soooooo…anything you need to pick up Jane?" JJ asked as she wiggled her ring finger in Jane's face.

"Holly crap, a ring. I am such an idiot."

"Its okay, we got it covered."

"We?"

"Liv, Teddy, Fox, and I"

Jane looked at her confused.

"Good lord does Maura not speak about us at all? Okay, Detective Olivia Benson, or Liv, belongs to Alex."

"Belongs?"

"You'll see."

"K"

"Dr. Theodora, don't ever call her that, Altman is Addison's wife…"

"That woman is married…"

"Don't worry she is just testing you with her red headed womanly wilds. Maura once dated this girl who hit on everything walking and it killed her so Addison took up the temptress roll with everyone else who came along."

"I see."

"Annnnddd Fox is Dana's husband."

"Emily and JJ, Alex and Liv, Addison and Teddy, Dana and Fox…got it."

"Good Girl but you forgot one….Maura and Jane sitting in a tree k…i..ss…i….n…g." JJ laughed as they pulled up to Tiffany's.

"Hey…your late" Liv said with a smile on her face.

"Hi" Teddy said

"Hello"

"Oh, I bet Maura loves that voice." Liv said as she pulled Jane in for a hug.

"Jane everyone, everyone Jane." JJ said

"Lord JJ, Emily lets you out with those manners?" Fox said as he walked over to Jane and introduced himself.

Jane laughed and relaxed a little.

"Any idea what you want to get Maura?" Teddy asked

"Actually yes."

At the Bridal Shop:

"These are great dresses, impeccable taste as always." Alex said as she looked in the mirror

"Thanks." Maura beamed. "You guys look absolutely stunning." Maura began to tear up a little.

"Oh no no no Dear, there is no crying today…lets talk about Jane."

On the ride back to Maura's:

"Well you get my vote; she is going to love it. I can't wait till tell Addie about the gloves…priceless." Teddy said

"I hope so…wait that's the third time I heard about getting someone's vote, how come I am feeling a little bit like I am on survivor right now."

Fox laughed out loud and all the women looked at him "I can explain."

"It's all his fault." JJ stated

"Jane what do you know about what Dana and I do for a living?"

"You work for the FBI and with E.T."

"JJ, really" Teddy said as she laughed

"What…."

"Well, anyways. Dana and I work with ….unsolved or unnatural cases. When we first met I was a little obsessed with work and I didn't give Dana all the attention she deserved. It hurt her a lot. When I finally got my head out of my ass, Dana did not want to hear it….soooo I had to convince her best friends to help me. I had to win all their votes before they would agree to help me with Dana."

"Ok, but I haven't done anything" Jane said a bit confused

"Well my dear…" JJ stated "The voting system worked so well that they sort of kept it."

"I can't tell you what Dana made me do but …I had to provide Maura will all my transcripts since elementary school, Alex made me sign a contract that would give her 50% of my wages for my entire life if I ever cheated on Addie, and Emily made me learn French….that one came in handy on the honey moon by the way." Teddy winked

Jane looked over at Liv with a look of terror, "I can't tell you what Dane made me do but…I had to do a complete extensive physical for Addison…extensive it took like a month, Maura did a genealogical DNA survey on me and, Emily …well for Emily I had to beat JJ in the shooting range at least once."

"When do they tell you what you have to do?"

"That's the thing…they can't tell you." JJ said

"How are you supposed to know?"

"No, we were told…they just can't tell you Jane."

"WHY NOT?"

"You've met Maura right…" Fox asked and all the ladies laughed…all except Jane

"Maura is the head honcho, the Godmother, the Queen Mum" Teddy said

"Maura…my sweet, innocent, cute, ironic Maura."

"Oh girl, you have got it bad." Fox said

"The day she met you Jane, Maura called them and said she was going to marry you. I mean the exact same day she met you." Liv said

Jane blushed

"They all called and wanted to start the vote but Maura said it was not necessary and they agreed."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Back at Maura's house everyone was waiting in the living but Maura was no where to be seen. Jane walked into the house she greeted everyone with a warm smile but became concerned when Maura wasn't in the kitchen.

"She in her bathroom Jane" Addison said

"She spilled some wine on her skirt and she is changing for dinner."

"Ok, I am just going to check on her."

Jane knocked on the bathroom door but Maura did not answer. She opened the door slightly and could see Maura standing in front of the mirror trying to figure out what skirt to wear. Jane walked up behind her and kissed her on her cheek.

"Oh Jane you here …oh dear." Maura said franticly

"Maura honey calm down, what's the matter?"

"I spilled the wine and we are going to be late for dinner and everyone is waiting and…"

Jane kissed Maura to shut her up.

"Better?"

"Better…but I have to hurry Jane."

"Maura sweetheart, these are your friends and they are all probably busy making out in your living room."

"I don't like to keep people waiting Jane."

"Ok babe, you pick something out..I like the black one by the way…and I will entertain our guests."

Jane walked into the living room where everyone was indeed making out. She walked over to the radio and turned on the surround sound. She couldn't figure out how to just play the music in the bathroom for Maura but at this point she didn't care.

_Sittin' on a bench at West Town Mall _

_He sat down in his overalls and asked me_

_You waitin' on a woman_

_I nodded yeah and said how 'bout you_

_He said son since nineteen fifty-two I've been_

_Waitin' on a woman_

_When I picked her up for our first date_

_I told her I'd be there at eight_

_And she came down the stairs at eight-thirty_

_She said I'm sorry that I took so long_

_Didn't like a thing that I tried on_

_But let me tell you son she sure looked pretty_

_Yeah she'll take her time but I don't mind_

_Waitin' on a woman_

_He said the wedding took a year to plan_

_You talk about an anxious man, I was nervous_

_Waitin' on a woman_

_And then he nudged my arm like old men do_

_And said, I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it_

_Waitin' on a woman_

_And I don't guess we've been anywhere_

_She hasn't made us late I swear_

_Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it_

_Boy it's just a fact of life_

_It'll be the same with your young wife_

_Might as well go on and get used to it_

_She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind_

_Waitin' on a woman_

_I've read somewhere statistics show_

_The man's always the first to go_

_And that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready_

_So when it finally comes my time_

_And I get to the other side_

_I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any_

_I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind_

_Waitin' on a woman_

_Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind_

_Waitin' on a woman _

"Oh she's good." Fox whispered in Dana's ear…."She's got my vote."


	18. Never Change

Ok guys this is it. With the new season coming up and so much angst I have lost my inspiration. My new story will be up soon and it will be about Emily and JJ. I hope you guys tune in for that.

Once at the restaurant Jane paced around near the bar. She didn't know why she was nervous, Maura had already said yes to her proposal.

"You ready to go Detective, cause if you are gonna keep pacing I will need to get a new rug" the bartender mentioned.

"What huh…"

From the table Maura could see Jane pacing and began to get worried.

"What do you think has gotten Jane so worked up? Was I that late?" Maura asked

"Don't worry about it she will be here in a minute…now who wants an appetizer? JJ asked trying to move things along. As they were looking at the menu Maura gasped audibly.

"Oh hell no" Addison said, as she stood Teddy grabbed her wrist.

As Maura stood the champagne glass in her hand shattered and Emily rushed to her side.

At the Bar Jane was grabbed by a man and he began to kiss her. Once the kiss was over Jane pulled her fist back and punch the guy in the face. She doubled over in pain.

"Fuuuccckkk"

"I take it he is not the one you were expecting."

"Jane, I thought you would be happy to see me" Dean said as he grabbed his face

"Get away from me, I have to get to Maura"

"Maura…are you some dyke now?"

Forgetting about her pain Jane swung away and hit him so hard she broke her hand. Maura ran to her side while Emily and Fox pushed Dean out of the restaurant.

"Maura your bleeding" Jane said

"Jane, Jane you hand are you alright?"

"I am fine Maura…FUUUCCCKKK"

"You are not alright we are getting you to a hospital."

"No no…this is not how its supposed to happen."

"How what is supposed to happen Jane?"

"Maura will you marry me?" Jane asked, she tried to go into her pocket but her hand was swollen. Teddy reached into her jacket pocket and took out her ring.

"Here let me help."

"Oh Jane, you know I have already said yes. But I can't accept that at the moment."

"What why…."

"Her hand is bleeding; she is going to need stitches." Addison said

"Maura what happened?"

"I…I am not sure."

"She saw you kissing that …that …whoever, and shattered her champagne glass in her hand." Alex said

"Damn babe…its ok I got it covered …Teddy"

Teddy opened the box and it did not contain a ring but a 4 carrot diamond necklace.

"I …I don't understand?"

"Oh baby I love you so much. I picked out this great looking ring but it just didn't work and …."

"I don't understand?"

"Well I wanted to make sure that you would never need to take the ring off and when I put some latex gloves on the ring was too big and I ….well I asked them to make me this instead." Jane glanced at Teddy who put the necklace around Maura's neck.

"This way you will always have me around…I figured we can get matching bands at the wedding…but I wanted my girl to have her diamond." Jane smiled at Maura who was now crying.

"Damn she is good." Addison said…"Why didn't you think of that?"

"I love you Maura…I don't want you to ever have to change. Do I get your vote?"

"Oh Jane….you had my vote from day one….You speak Italian, you value my life over yours, you make me smile and from day one you…you"

"Never asked her to change..." Dana spoke softly and all the ladies smiled. This is what Dana had asked them all to do.


	19. Trading Places

**Okay okay...the PMs can stop now I am back. **

It had been two months since the engagement dinner. Well Jane couldn't really call it a dinner it was more like appetizers with a side of stitches. Maura indeed needed to get stitches and Addison insisted on doing them at the table. To say that the other patrons were none too pleased was an understatement. After that night, everyone went home knowing they would see each other soon, there were bachelorette parties to be scheduled. For now though Jane and Maura were happy to get back to some normalcy.

It was a little after 2pm at the precinct and no new cases meant that the boys were discussing their new favorite topic...the wedding.

"What about the flowers Jane...have you picked the flowers?"

"For the fifth fucking time old man...they were white with some curly things."

"White Tuberose Jane" Maura walked into the bullpen and smiled Jane.

"Excellent choice Maura"

"Thank you Vince"

"Hey I was there too remember"

"Oh I remember Jane...I believe your exact words were...Whatever you want babe"

Jane blushed slightly but just rolled her eyes. While Maura was the super planner Jane was really excited about the wedding. She wanted to be more involved but didn't know how to ask without sounding too girly too pathetic. She was the man in this relationship she didn't care about wedding planning...did she?

"Where will you be getting married?" Frost asked

"We haven't picked yet but I was thinking we would..."

"We'll actually Jane, your Mother and I picked St. Peter's last week"

"Oh..." Frost saw Jane slump a little in her chair "Of course honey whatever you want" Jane shoved a paper in her desk and got up quickly. "Hey I just remembered the Lt. Wanted me to check something ...I'll be right back"

Maura looked at Barry and Vince and then starred at the paper the stuck out from Janes drawer. When Jane was out of site she pulled out the paper and walked away.

Down at the morgue she sat at her desk and starred at the paper. It was in Jane's handwriting but she could tell she must have been very young she she wrote it. "Jane's Dream Wedding" it read. "Best location ever...Fenway Park."

Maura looked down in shock. All this time she just thought Jane wasn't interested but she never stopped to realize that while Jane complained about all the planning she was there at every meeting...well at everyone she told her about.

"You are such an idiot Maura" she said to herself as she moved her diamond back and worth on her necklace.

RIRIRIRI

Jane paces back and forth in the parking lot. "What is wrong with me" she reaches into her pocket and dials the first number that comes to mind.

"Benson"

"Hey it's Jane."

"Hey, what's wrong"

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Okay then...how may I help you.

"I have a problem" Jane hears Olivia giggle but ignores it.

"Go on"

"When you and Alex got married, did you ever, um did you care about..."

"Spit it out Rizzoli"

"I want to be Maura's Bitch...wait no"

"Oh you can't take that one back sweetie...damn I wish I had listened to Alex and gotten a cell phone that records."

"Fuck, I just...it's the wedding and I wanted something but I don't , I just want one night where I can just be ...

"Where you can be the woman so that it would be easier to do a girly thing like picking out something for the wedding."

"Yes"

"You have to man up and ask for it sweetie"

"Man up...really."

"I thought it was kinda clever...you know play on words and all that"

"Yeah yeah"

"Listen I get it I do...being the butch doesn't mean you are still not a woman. You can let go for her...she would love that shit."

"Really? She won't , I mean I still..."

"You can go back, it's just Maura... Talk to her"

"Thanks"

"No worries...I want to be her Bitch ...fucking classic...oh Alex is going to love that shit."

"Oh God"

RIRIRI

Maura had been sitting at her desk wondering what to do to make this right when her phone went off.

_Maura, I need something but I don't want you to think less of me._

"Oh Jane" she thought _Anything my love,_ she texted back.

After the longest five minutes of her life her phone when off again... A song has been downloaded on your opened the file and listened.

_Now we gonna do this thing a lil different tonight _

_U gonna come over and pick me up in your ride _

_U gonna knock and then u gonna wait _

_Ooo u gonna take me on a date _

_U gonna open my door and ima reach over and open yours _

_Gon pay for dinner take me to see a movie And whisper in my ear I bet you really wanna do me _

_Girl now take me home and get up in Benz _

_Pour me up a shot and force me to the bed _

_I'm always on the top tonight I'm on the bottom _

_Cause we trading places _

_When I cant take no more, tell me you ain't stopping _

_Cause we trading places Now put it on me baby till I say Oooo weee _

_And tell me to shut up before the neighbors hear me _

_This is how it feels when you do it like me _

_We trading places _

_Gon get it, get it get it, get it get it_

Maura smiled "Oh I get it Detective...ask and you shall receive"

Back upstairs Jane was trying and failing to get her mind to think of something else, anything else. It had been an hour. A fucking hour and no return text from Maura. She knew it, Maura had not interest in girly Jane...God...and then...

"Delivery for Ms. Jane Rizzoli"

"It's Detective"

"Listen lady, I get paid to deliver packages and read the note and this note says MS now you want the package or not"

"Just leave it and go you good for nothing ..."

"Jane, leave the kid alone and open it already"

"Seriously guys the wedding and now this, you guys really need to get your estrogen levels checked out"

Jane tries to diffuse her nervousness with sarcasm but it doesn't work. She knows who the package is from and realizes she is way out of her league. A short black dress is inside...a small not attached."

_My dearest Jane, At exactly 5pm I want you to go into the the ladies room and put this dress on. I want you to walk through the bullpen just in time for the shift change to happen. I want as many people to see you as possible. I want everyone to know that you are going out tonight. I want people to know that I am the only one that can make you do anything I ask. I want them to feel the power I have over you and be jealous. I want them to go home and jerk off imagining what i am going to do you, i want them to come imagining you screaming my name._

"Oh good god" Jane thought and then looked up at the clock, "4:45, Fuck"


	20. Red Sea

**Okay ladies and gents(maybe haha)...I was not planning on writing this scene but unicorn1111asked so nicely how could I resist. Just a quick one, enjoy. **

Jane was dressed in a flash and was in the elevator before she knew it. Her hair was wild and naturally flowed over her shoulders. The strapless black dress clung to her body tightly as if painted on. Her hemline was on the verge of disappearance and her 4" inch heels made her legs look impossibly longer. Her only saving grace was knowing that her mother had gone home at 4:30 that day, a detail Maura was sure to have known.

The elevator ding brought her back to reality and she stepped out into the precinct lobby at the busiest time of the day. In a millisecond every squad and officer seemed to be right in front of her. She stepped forward and the first clack of her heel vibrated throughout the full space like the crack of a whip.

She didn't know where she was supposed to go but the front door seemed like the most logical place and then there she was. At the end of the corridor stood Maura Isles. Jane's eyes widen and her last shred of control was lost entirely. She was certain that if she stood still any longer everyone would be able to see and smell her arousal flow down her legs.

Maura stood and did not waiver. She was dressed in black wide leg slacks, a white button down shirt whose top buttons were undone and a tight black vest that pushed her breast higher than gravity should naturally allow. Her hair was pulled back and not a strand was out of place but Jane's undoing was, as always ...her shoes. Her eyes roamed over Maura and landed on her 6" red peep toe heels. For some reason she could feel herself on her knees licking those shoes ...perhaps she already was.

The men around them seemed to reappear as the testosterone coming off them engulfed the small space. Eyes darted back and forth between Jane and Maura, no one knowing which vision aroused them more having Jane's legs wrapped around them or feeling Maura's heels dig into their stomachs as she dominated them into submission.

Then it happened, Maura was getting impatient and raised her hand. In one swift motion she snapped her finger and motioned for Jane to move. "Jane, today would be good."

"Yes" Jane managed to stammer out, a collective sigh being shuttered out by everyone and Jane knew that the Dominating Maura fantasy had won everyone over.

The men parted like the Red Sea and Jane managed to make it to Maura. Every click of her heel setting the pace in the men's fantasy, how they didn't lose their load in their pants Maura would never know.

"Maura I..."

"You are late and I don't like to be kept waiting"

**More to come soon promise. **


	21. Do it Slowly

The date was a blur. Maura took complete cool, she drove, she picked the location, she choose her meal. All Jane could do was smile and nod submissively as she was taken care off. If it would have been anyone else she would have fought against it, run away but this was Maura. Maura knew what she liked what she didn't, how much to push and in the end she had asked for it after all.

Now sitting quietly in the car headed home Jane got more and more aroused.

"Jane sweetheart you need to breathe, I have plans for you"

"Maura"

"Yes Jane"

"Thank you"

Maura smiled for a second and winked, and just like that they were home and Maura's facade was back in full force. She pulled into the driveway and walked around the car to open Jane's door. Once inside Jane didn't know what to do.

"Jane, make me a drink and then come upstairs"

"Yes dear"

With the drink in her hand Jane steps into their bedroom hesitantly. The lights are off. The drapes on one side are closed, shadowing Maura but open on the other side just enough to let the moonlight steps into it.

"Maura I have your..."

"Ssshhhh" Maura silences her gently. "Let me do the talking, you look beautiful tonight Jane, you may start by taking that drink in your hand and then unzipping your dress"

Jane downs the drink, places the glass on the dresser and then starts to yank at her zipper.

"No no, do it slowly, very slowly"

Jane turns her back, and draws the zipper down languorously reveling her olive back, she's not wearing a bra.

"Now slip the dress down slowly"

Jane lets the dress slide down her body to the floor, she steps out of it, still in her high heels.

"That's good now the panties"

The ritual continues as she strips slowly. Maura hits play on the iPod and music begins to play.

_Baby strip down for me _

_Go on take em off _

_Don't worry baby umma meet you half way_

"Now dance for me...go on"

_Cause I know you wanna see _

"Let you hands be my hands, that's it baby"

_Almost there so don't stop what you are doing _

_Softer than a mutha boy I know you wanna touch _

_breathing down my neck _

"Now lie on the bed and close your eyes"

Jane moves to the bed and Maura rises and goes to her.

_I can tell you wanna and I know you wanna like it _

_wanna feel it now I got a secret I wanna show you_

"Open your eyes baby"

Maura cooes and Janes eyes flutter open. In front of her Maura is naked except for the huge cock strapped around her waist and thighs.

"Oh god Mauara, please"

_No teasing you waited long enough _

_Go deep imam throw it at ya _

_Can you catch it _

_Don't hold back you know you I like it rough _

Without warning Maura thrusts deep into Jane knowing she is more than ready for her. Instantly Janes legs wrap around Maura's waist pulling her in deeper.

"Is this what you wanted...to be my bitch for the night"

Jane is moaning incoherently, her hips pushing upwards to meet Maura's thrusts.

"Answer me Jane, answer me or I will pull out of your soaking aching pussy and leave you here"

"Nooooo"

"No you didn't want to be my bitch tonight, how disappointing"

"Yes, yes"

"Which one is it Jane...yes or no..." Maura thrust all the way into Jane and forces her hips down. She begins to roll her hips into Jane slowly. Janes mind is racing.

"Say it, I wanna hear you say it"

Jane is moaning out of control and tries to move her hips but Maura is overpowering her.

_All in baby don't hold back _

_wanna take control ain't nothing wrong with that _

_say you like how I feel just put your skin baby on my skin _

"Yes...yes I wanna be your bitch, just yours, I want you to fuck me, Make me come..."

Maura smiles wickedly and begins to thrust into Jane at a frantic pace that she didn't even know she had in her.

"Who's pussy is this"

"Yours...fuck..all yours"

It only takes a few seconds before Jane screams out her name and they both tumble over.

**My love is sick and True Lies is her favorite movie...so I hope you feel better baby.**


	22. The other Woman

Janes orgasm had been intense and it not only satisfied her completely it drained her emotionally as we'll. As the music lulled and the sounds of love making were imprinted into memory, the night air cooled and brought them impossibly closer together.

"Jane Baby are you okay" Maura's voice washed over her and erased her insecurities.

"Tell me baby, tell me what this was about"

Jane sighed and took a deep breath. "I don't really know when it started Maura"

"It's okay sweetheart take your time"

"It's just, you were so excited over the wedding and at some point I found myself interested in things I never thought I would be and I didn't know how to be that person, I didn't know how to act out on those feelings without feeling as if I would be...I didn't want you to think any less of me if I wanted to ..."

"Get married at Fenway"

"How did you..."

"I saw your note baby"

"Oh"

"Jane I want you to know something, I want you to know that I fell in love with all of you. Your strong and soft sides. I also want you to know that I called and booked Fenway, there is just one thing..."

"We either have to get married in a month or have to wait till after next season"

"Yes"

"Next month, I want to get married next month" Jane said in a rush that surprised her.

Maura smiled and pulled Jane into her closer.

"Whatever you want babe"

Jane smiled. They lay together in each others arms for several more minutes. A thought running over and over in Janes mind. Could she admit this out loud...Maura could feel that Jane had not completely relaxed in her arms and knew there was more.

"Jane, tell me"

"I looked at another woman"

The words bounced around Maura's head and got louder and louder. She jumped out of bed and began to pace. Jane realized what she said and was in front of Maura trying to get her to look at her.

"Maura, please that's not what I meant"

"Tell me Jane Clementine Rizzoli, tell me what you meant because right now I heard you say you looked at another woman."

"Maura I was in the coffee shop the other day and she walked in and took my breathe away and then..."

"Oh God" Maura almost fainted and Jane caught her before she could hit the ground

"Maura baby, baby please just hear me out"

"Did you want her, do...do you want her"

"WHAT, no...how could you think that after what just happened between us."

"Jane you need to say whatever it is you are going to say because I cannot take this"

Jane scooped up Maura and brought her back to bed. She caressed her cheek and smiled, making Maura relax slightly.

"I want to have your baby" Jane said just above a whisper

"You what"

"I want to have your baby"

Maura looked a Jane completely and utterly shocked. They had never discussed children and if she were a betting woman she figured Jane would never consider carrying a child.

"The woman I looked at, she she was 8 months pregnant. She walked into the coffee shop, well waddled would be more the word" Jane said and giggled.

Oh my god did Jane just giggle, Maura thought. She is the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

"She was so beautiful Maura and I couldn't stop thinking about her, how I ...how I wanted to be her."

"Oh baby come here" Jane nestled in Maura's arms and for the first time that night completely relaxed in her lovers arms.

"That has got to be the sexiest thing you have ever said to me"

"Really"

"Really really"

"Maura you feel in love with this badass detective and now...now I am just a bubbling mess. how could you look at me the same"

"Jane, I have never ever looked at you the same. Everyday, Jane, everyday I look at you and find another piece to fall in love with. Another side that makes me want you more. And tonight, tonight you have told me you want to be my baby momma...baby momma, that's correct right Jane cause I've only heard Barry and Frankie mentioned it I have never actually used it in a sentence, well not till just now and...

Jane placed a finger on Maura's mouth and stopped her rambling.

"Yes Maura, baby momma is correct, God I am, such a girl"

"Yes but your my girl..."

"Always"

"I think it's time we get some practice in, I have never gotten anyone pregnant before"

"Very funny Dr. Isles, very funny"

**Okay, this is probably the last update till next weekend because I have lots to do but Promise not to keep you waiting long.**


	23. Chapter 23

"I am sorry Maura dear did you just say you were getting married in Fenway Park"

Constance Isles was sitting at Maura's kitchen island drinking tea with a shocked expression on her face. To her right Elizabeth Prentiss smiled into her teacup.

"Classic" Elizabeth whispered

"Oh just shut it Liz...Maura?"

"It is not so bad Mother, and it is where Jane wants to be married." Maura said nonchalantly as she moved around her kitchen. In just three weeks she was getting married and there was so much still let to do.

"Maura, really. This is just not acceptable."

At hearing her mother's tone Maura stopped what she was doing and looked directly at her mother.

"That is enough. I am marrying Jane at Fenway Park in three weeks and that is final. That is what she wants and that is what she will get. It is my life's mission that she is happy and never wants for anything and I will not fail her because you think the locale is less than ideal. Now who do you want to invite, the invitations are going out tomorrow."

"Maura I...wait you are letting me invite my friends?"

"Of course mother. Plus I doubt very highly Jane will mind seeing as we will need to fill a lot of seats in Fenway to make the place not completely creepy. Plus how can an Isles rent Fenway for a wedding and not invite half of Boston." Maura said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That's my god daughter" Elizabeth smiled as Constance finally realized this way everyone gets what they want.

Three Weeks Later

"So Jane, how exactly did you get Maura to agree to get married in Fenway?" Fox asked as he was fixing his tie in the mirror.

"Um, I just asked"

"Just asked huh, how naked we're you?" Olivia said as she walked in with champagne.

Jane blushed and didn't answer

"I would say that by the shade of red she just turned she was very very naked" Teddy pipped in from the couch.

They all started laughing and passed the bottle of champagne around. "Time to get dressed sunshine...I hear there was a change in wardrobe since we last spoke" Olivia asked.

"Yes well...she did this for me I figured I would do this for her. I need some help though."

There was a knock on the door and JJ entered with Frankie and Barry in tow. In total JAne had 5 Groomspeople Olivia, JJ, Fox, Teddy and Frankie. Barry served as the Best Man.

"I still don't know why I have to walk with Francesca, I mean really." Frankie said as they walked in.

"You know Ma would have had a cow if I didn't have at least one cousin in my wedding, and I am only doing this once."

"Yeah yeah but why her?"

"Get over it man." Barry teased

"And why are you not dressed." JJ motioned at Jane

"I wanted to avoid the ridicule for as long as necessary" Jane grumbled

"She needs help...lets help" Teddy said as she jumps off the couch and runs into Jane's bathroom. "Oh my God"

In Maura's Suite

"What did Jane do to get you to agree to get married at Fenway?"

Dana asked as she was looking out of the window watching the gust arriving. In total 2,000 people were invited. It didn't take much to reach that number when inviting the Rizzoli, Isles, Montgomery, and Prentiss families. Although a bit reluctant at first, Jane agreed that having a small wedding at Fenway would be a little creepy. She also saw Maura's side when she mentioned how keeping the wedding a secret from all of her Mothers powerful friends would be impossible. At the end of the day Maura assured her that the people invited really did just want to wish them the best.

Maura had split the entire field into different areas and Dana smiled at how well Maura made room for everyone. The altar was set at home plate of course surrounded by white chairs that went into the outfield. The Bridal procession would enter from the bullpen to the awaiting Bride that would exit from the dugout.

In left field there were tables set out around a dance floor with cotton candy and popcorn machines randomly scattered throughout the field.

"We'll she just asked really." Maura said

Alex smirked and look directly at her "How naked was she when she asked?" And everyone laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Francesca entered the room. Maura had only met her once but knew that having a family member in the wedding was customary and she wanted to make Angela happy.

"Francesca welcome" Maura greeted her warmly. "This is Alex, Emily, Dana, and Addison...everyone this is Jane's cousin Francesca."

"Oh...do you have any high school stories about Jane." Addison asked

"Um"

"Addison stop it" Alex teased as she poked her in the ribs "if you do, I suggest you bid them out, you will get a lot of money in this crowd."

"Okay"

"Don't mind them" Maura said. She could tell Francesca was a little bit overwhelmed.

"Hey hot stuff" JJ yelled at Emily as she walked in. She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and whispered someone in her ear to which Emily smiled.

"You too?" Francesca said as she pointed at Emily and JJ

"Us too what?" JJ said as she pulled Emily behind her. She recognized her tone immediately.

"JJ don't, this is Jane's cousin" Emily whispered trying to calm JJ down. Everyone heard the tone but was trying not to cause a scene.

"Nope sorry, I don't think she got to finish her sentence...Us too what?"

"You are...one of those..."

Maura was trying to remain calm she knew how important it was for Angela to have her family represented in the wedding.

"I would think very carefully about your next sentence because there are many of those in this room" Addison said as she walked over to Maura. "Maura darling its time to get dressed.

"This is unacceptable. I told my mother I would do this so that my Aunt Angela would not be completely disowned but this is unacceptable."

"Francesca I..." Maura tried to speak but she didn't really know what to say. Just then Angela walked in.

"Maura sweetheart it is almost time...you really need to get dressed..." She noticed the tension in the room and looked at her niece. "What is going on here?"

"Apparently you didn't inform your niece on just how many lesbians she would be hanging out with today and she is having a change of heart." Alex said as she walked away disgusted.

"Aunt Angela I know I agreed to do this for you so that you would not be ashamed but..."

"Ashamed, why would I be ashamed..."

"Oh Auntie really, having a lesbian daughter and not even inviting one cousin to be a bridesmaid..."

Constance and Elizabeth walked in when they heard the shouting.

"What is going on...Maura?" Constance looked at her daughter who was visibly shaken.

"Constance, I am handling this." Angela looked at Elizabeth and smiled before turning to her niece.

"Get out."

"Excuse me"

"I said get out. My daughters are getting married today. Yes Daughters with a S. I will not have or anyone else ruin this day. It may have taken me some time to get here but I am here now and I will protect them with everything I am. Even if it is from family. Now get out...and take anyone else who feels the same with you."

"I don't have to take this"

"No you don't. Constance you have security posted at Maura's door, can you please instruct them, to walk her out of here. I think Maura has plenty of security in here for a few minutes. I take it my FBI ladies are packing...even under those gorgeous dresses." Angela smirked at JJ.

"Absolutely" JJ, Emily, and Dana said in unison looking directly at Francesca.

"Now Maura, time to get dressed we have a wedding to get to." Angela said sweetly as she hugged her soon to be daughter in law.

An hour later everyone was ready and the music started to play. Maura shifted nervously.

"Do not even think about it, she loves you." Emily whispered. She knew how insecure her best friend was. She knew about her lonely childhood and she knew all the scenarios running through her mind right at this moment. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Just then there was an audible gasp heard the bullpen. "What just happened?" Dana asked.

JJ who was the only one to see what Jane was going to wear smiled. "According to my watch that gasp was signaling the entrance of the other Bride."

"Oh...oooooohhh" Maura said "Let's go"

"Easy tiger" Addison smiled

Jane was standing at home plate. Her last minute decision to wear a dress was something she knew would make Maura happy. She also saw it as a gift to her Mom. She must admit she felt amazing in the dress and the gasp that she heard when she walked out made her stand a little taller. The dress was sleeveless and form fitting with an empire waist that was embellished with diamonds.

"Nice dress partner" Barry whispered in her ear

"Oh shut it"

As Maura and Jane saw each other for the first time they both whispered "Oh my god, she is beautiful."

The ceremony was over in a flash. With rings and vows exchanged and a very hot first kiss Jane took a deep breath and smiled wider than anyone had ever seen. Maura was very quite just taking it all in. Knowing they needed a few minutes alone, the bridesmaids made sure to let begin moving people towards the reception area.

At home plate "You are all mine now" Maura whispered.

"How very only child syndromy of you."  
>"Syndromy...really Jane."<p>

"You know syndrome like"

Maura laughed as she realized she would have the privilege of having these conversations for the rest of h life.

"So what's next, Mrs. Rizzolli - Isles"

"What's next is I figure out a way to get you out of that dress."

Jane laughed out loud as Maura's hand covered her mouth immediately. Apparently she didn't that w not supposed to be said out loud.

"How about a first dance then we can see about the undressing part."

"Whatever you would like dear"

"


	24. Chapter 24

This was supposed to be part of the previous chapter but it got deleted so its just a quick update before more drama, fluff, fluff, smut...in that order.

As far as receptions went Jane was actually enjoying herself. She found Maura's side wasn't as obnoxious as she had assumed and her side wasn't as embarrassing as she feared. Maura was currently mingling with some people from her different charities. Jane figured they were thanking her for all the recent donations. Jane and Maura had decided they would ask for charity donations instead of gifts as they already had everything they needed.

"Auntie Jane" Morgans sweet voice snapped Jane out her moment of reflection.

"Hey there, looking pretty handsome. Good job with the rings today bud."

"Thanks, mom said we could have cake if we didn't mess up."

"Really, Maura told me the same thing."

"Um, can I tell you something but you cannot tell Spencer?"

"Sure bud"

"Hewantstodancewithyou" Morgan said in a rush than ran over to where his brother was checking out the wedding cake.

Jane smiled and looked for her wife. As she was walking towards Maura a hand grabbed her and pulled her away from the guests.

"Casey, what are you doing here...where are your crutches?"

"Hello Jane, you look great."

"Casey your hurting me, let go"

"Your Mom told me you were getting married, I just...had to see for myself."

"Casey my hands, please"

"Why Jane, she can't give you what you want. Your Mom said you were thinking of children." She can't give you them. She can buy then ...but they won't be yours"

"Casey let go, my hands"

"I would highly recommend you let go of my wife" Maura said as she stood behind Jane

"Oh you do do you."

"Yes"

"Or what"

"Or my maid of honor is going to put a bullet in your head...Emily"


	25. The Click of the Gun

For Unicorn1111

The click of a gun was all he heard. He didn't even see Emily coming he was so focused on Jane.

"Emily Prentiss, you lower that weapon now." Elizabeth said in her best diplomatic voice. She could see the shock in Jane's eyes and the absolute anger in Maura's.

"But MOOOTHHHHERR"

"Do not BUT MOTHER me, I had to fight you to wear that dress…lovely dress by the way Maura…" Maura nodded at her still pissed. "And I will not have you ruining it with blood."

"Wait WHAT, you don't want her to ruin her dress, she…she has a gun pointed at my head…" Casey fumbled

"I am aware of that dear, I am also aware that you have not let go of Jane as Maura has so graciously asked so I would suggest you do that now before I forget why I came over here."

Casey looked back at Jane. In the background he could see the reception going on in full force. JJ, Fox, and Dana took notice of what was going on and had managed to divert people's attention elsewhere.

"I swear to you with all that I have and all that I am, if you do not let go of her I will kill you myself." Maura had had enough.

Casey let go of Jane's hands and she quickly dropped on her knees. From the force of his grip, Jane could have sworn something was broken. Maura quickly ran over to her and pulled her away from Casey.

Emily pistol whipped Casey and he fell to the ground unconscious. Emily smiled and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Look at that…no dresses harmed" Elizabeth said as she looked at Emily.

Maura saw security coming over to drag Casey away and she yelled, "Drop him off at Dock 42…put a note in his pocket that says Harm not Hit"

"Maura, don't…" Jane said

"He hasn't gotten us a wedding gift yet Jane."

"Maura…."

"Fine…make the note say Scare not Harm…now let me take a look at your hands…if he ruins my wedding night, I have all rights to change that note" Jane smiled and nodded her head.

Ensuring that Maura had everything she needed to look after Jane, Emily and Elizabeth rejoined the reception.

"Emily…were you going to assassinate someone without me?" JJ whispered in her ear as they danced slowly.

"Mother wouldn't let me." Emily pouted

"Yes I know dear…We hear the BUT MOTHER all the way over here."

"She only stopped me because I was in a dress…I had a great jump on him too he didn't even see me coming, special forces…riiiggghhhttt"

"Is Jane alright?"

"Maura said nothing was broken."

Maura and Jane rejoined the reception. Constance walked over and made sure they were okay.

"Ready for the first dance ladies?" Angela asked

"Absolutely" both Maura and Jane said in unison.

Constance went over to the dance floor and grabbed everyone's attention. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. It is time for the first dance. "

"May I have this dance?" Jane asked Maura

"Always."

_Ain't there something I can give you  
>In exchange for everything you give to me<br>Read my mind and make me feel just fine  
>When I think my peace of mind is out of reach<em>

_The scales are sometimes unbalanced  
>And you bear the weight of all that has to be<br>I hope you see that you can lean on me  
>And together we can calm a stormy sea<em>

_We love so strong and so unselfishly  
>And I tell you now that I made a vow<br>I'm giving you the best that I got, baby  
>Yes I tell you now, that I made a vow<br>I'm giving you the best that I got, honey_

_Everybody's got opinions  
>'Bout the way they think our story's gonna end<br>Some folks feel it's just a superficial thrill  
>Everybody's gonna have to think again<em>

_We love so strong and so unselfishly  
>They don't bother me so I'm gonna keep on<br>Giving you the best that I got, baby  
>They don't bother me, said I'm gonna keep on<br>Giving you the best that I got, listen baby_

_Somebody understands me  
>Somebody gave her heart to me<br>I stumbled my whole life long  
>Always on my own, now I'm home<em>

_My weary mind is rested  
>And I feel as if my home is in your arms<br>Fears are all gone, I like the sound of your song  
>And I think I want to sing it forever<em>

_We love so strong and so unselfishly  
>And I made a vow so I tell you now<br>I'm giving you the best that I got, baby  
>I bet everything on my wedding ring<br>I'm giving you the best that I got,  
>Givin' it to you baby<em>


	26. Do Not Move

For Rocket

A month after the wedding things started to get back to normal. After a hellish first week back Jane was happy to be getting home at a decent hour. As she walked into the house she could hear Maura in the kitchen. Jane entered the kitchen and gasped at the sight in front of her. Maura was leaning against the island, her skirt in her hands as she examined a pulled string at the hemline.

She had on fishnet stockings attached to a garter belt with little hot pink bows at her thighs. Her black silk top was almost see through and Jane could not figure out if it was just the lighting or if she had developed Maura X-Ray vision. On her feet were 6 inch stilettos with spikes on the back and hot pink soles.

"I honestly needed something good to happen today...this view is that good thing." Jane growled

"Oh Jane, you're home, I pulled a string and then...Jane...are you alright?" Maura looked at Jane then looked down at her current state of dress. A thrill ran down her back, without giving it another thought she dropped the skirt, ripped of her shirt and hoped on the island. As she landed on the island one of her shoes came off.

"Oh no...let me" Jane said and grabbed the shoe and placed it back on Maura's foot.

Jane began to place soft kisses on Maura's ankle, calf, thigh. She then looked into Maura's hooded eyes and captured her mouth. Her hands reached down and cupped Maura's ass and pulled her to the edge of the island. She dropped on her knees and placed her face into Maura's center and inhaled deeply. Maura moaned and placed her hand on Jane's head and pushed her closer.

Maura could feel Jane's hot breath on her center and began to grind on Jane's face. Jane pushed Maura's thong to the side and used her tongue to place full pressure on her hard nub.

"DO NOT MOVE" Maura demanded as her pace quickened

"mmmmm" Jane managed before Maura came all over her face.


End file.
